History in the Making
by Kermit's Rainbow Connection
Summary: Harry and Mr. Weasley are on their way to Harry's trial. When directions go wrong, they stumble across a blue telephone box. Who ever knew that telephone boxes could be so different? Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix and while Donna is traveling with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who crossover so I'll try to do my best. This chapter takes place **_**before**_** Harry's trial in the Order of the Phoenix. **

**Chapter One **

Harry followed Mr. Weasley down the street as he was leading them to the Ministry of Magic. It was really a shabby place, nothing unique about it in any way except the blue police telephone box; which was where Mr. Weasley was directing them to. The Ministry never seemed to try to blend in with Muggle society efficiently; they always managed to leave dead giveaways this time it being a police call box from the 1960's.

"Here we are, Harry. I'll go first." Mr. Weasley beamed at him. The wizard stepped inside and Harry went in after him, but the interior was not what he had expected beforehand. Harry gazed about the room in confusion; yes he was familiar to spaces being bigger on the inside from the World Cup, but in the center was an elaborate contraption strung with wires and levers and other items he could not name. He found that he was standing on a grated floor and the room was a dimly lit blue. Mr. Weasley seemed perplexed too and muttered something among the lines of,

"Always remodeling." Mr. Weasley then spun around to find a telephone hung on the back of the door. "Ah, you see! I knew I would find it." He picked the telephone up and tried dialing a number but failed at this task. Harry walked over to the device and noticed that it was actually a phony.

"Sir, this phone won't work. It's a fake. But I think there a telephone over there." Harry confessed as he pointed to the black telephone near the strange contraption he had noticed earlier.

"Aha! Yes, I see now. Still this is a great model of spectacular technology. Anyways, acute observations, my boy!" Mr. Weasley replied while patting Harry on the back and afterwards he strode over to the phone. Again, he attempted to dial the correct number into this specific telephone, yet Harry could tell from his now faltered smile he did not succeed.

"The call was invalid. Harry, I'm sorry. I think I brought us to the wrong phone box."

"Then where are we?" he asked. If this wasn't wizard-made then what was it? Harry defiantly knew that this wasn't Muggle technology; it was too complex. A voice suddenly called in a demanding tone from down a hall,

"Doctor? Is that you? I couldn't find you in the control room before; I've been looking bloody everywhere for you!" Harry hadn't even realized that there were hallways attached to this gigantic room. Mr. Weasley tugged on Harry's sleeve and whispered,

"This place seemed to be inhabited by people. Best not to disturb them. We should go."

A ginger woman then stomped into the room, but stopped when her gaze fell on them.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did you hear what I was saying back there? I was just looking for my friend," she explained. She then bellowed down the hall, "I'm a little bit_ upset with him!_"

"Um, where are we?" Harry inquired trying to ease the awkward tension that had arisen.

"I know it's a little overwhelming in here but just try to stay calm. It can be a bit mind-boggling for people; it was for me," she fretted. Another voice bounced off the walls seeming to come from another hallway, but this voice sounded more like a man's.

"Donna! What is it? Who are you talking to?" A man rushed from the hallway. He wore a pinstripe suit, a brown trench coat, and white converse. He sighed when he saw Harry and Mr. Weasley and fussed,

"Donna, did you let complete strangers in?"

"Of course not! They were standing right here when I came in." Mr. Weasley ambled up to the man and requested,

"I don't mean to be rude, whoever you are, but we seem to be a bit lost. I need to get to a telephone box."

"Well there's a telephone over there that you can use." he suggested just as Harry had before.

"No, I don't think you understand. I need to find a _specific _telephone box. I have a map," he clarified and offered the map he had constantly been scanning during the entire trip to this mysterious man.

"Unless if I'm mistaken; this is the only telephone box. It wasn't to my knowledge that there were multiple telephone boxes scattered across late 20th century London. Now that would be new." the man countered. The woman apparently named Donna questioned,

"Why do you need a specific phone box?"

"We're going to the Ministry of Magic. I'm on trial." Harry answered.

"Oh… don't tell me you're wizards." the man moaned. Harry was a bit perplexed at this man's bias against wizards, and he hoped that this man wasn't like his uncle in that respect.

"What? Wizards, seriously? Are you joking?" she queried mockingly.

"Okay. Could you two wait there for a second; I just need to… study the map. Come on, Donna!" The man pulled Donna into a hallway, and while Mr. Weasley was studying the inside of this odd box Harry crept away and eavesdropped on their conversation from a relatively safe distance.

"Doctor, what are you going on about wizards?" Donna pried.

"Look, Donna there's something I've haven't explained to you before. Yes there are wizards, actually worldwide. But they live in complete secrecy from all of society. They want Muggles, or non-magical people, to not know of their existence. Muggles do hear sometimes about wizards and create myths. You know Merlin?"

"Yeah, funny old wizard with a long beard? What about him?"

"He was real." the man stated simply.

"Well isn't that-" The man placed his index finger to Donna's mouth in the middle of her speaking and complained,

"No Donna, no. Just no." he removed his finger and carried on, "Anyways, they feared that the Muggle public would be afraid of them and try to prosecute them or riot. To avoid this; they just blend in with Muggles and carry on with their everyday lives. So to answer your question, yes there are wizards."

"What, so I could be walking on the street and there could be twenty other wizards walking by me?" Donna posed.

"Well, probably not twenty, but there could be wizards passing by you on the streets."

"Oh my God! And I didn't even ever notice!" she gasped.

"That's kind of the point Donna, to blend in."

"Are they aliens?" Donna pressed him.

"No, of course not. They're humans, just like you! Wizards just are humans who contain a higher capacity of radiation in their systems. Muggles do have radiation, but only a tiny amount just enough not to hurt them. I guess you could call wizards evolved humans who have the ability to use the high amount of radiation and channel it into what they call "spells". Their minds are able to control how the radiation is used which is why there are a variety of spells. It's really quite amazing really how it works, that they can possess this kind of potential."

"Then why did you complain about them before?" she asked him, which was a question Harry wanted to ask him too.

"Because getting involved with wizards is tricky, they have the Statue of Secrecy, their government is by far one of the most corrupt I've ever seen, and they are _very_ prejudiced to Muggles like you. If even one parent of a child is a Muggle the whole family is not really respected by most. They classify their society into three groups: pure blood, half blood, and Muggle-born or a derogatory term Mudblood." Harry winced when he remembered from his second year where Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood.

"That's terrible. But these people, I mean wizards, are nice. They don't seem half bad. Why don't we help them?"

"I am going to help them. And then they'll be off on their merry way while we go somewhere else, so the TARDIS isn't confused for an actual phone box for wizards to use. Really I was sure I locked her." The whole place seemed to hum and somehow Harry could tell it was in a mischievous manner and he was frightened for a moment, not really aware of what was happening.

"Really old girl? I know you have control of the locks, but it doesn't mean you have the right to unlock them when I don't tell you to!" Harry was now very bewildered by this man and by this point had no idea who he was talking to. In the way of which he was speaking, he didn't seem to be conversing with the ginger woman anymore. Harry edged away quietly, deciding that it was best he left then. It was not a moment too soon either as Mr. Weasley called,

"Harry! Oh there you are my boy; I was starting to wonder where you had gone off to." The man and Donna walked into the room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch what your names are. Could tell me?"

"I am Mr. Arthur Weasley and this is Mr. Harry Potter." Mr. Weasley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you! Well I guess you're wondering who we are and where you two are currently. This is Donna Noble, and I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Mr. Weasley implored.

"It's just the Doctor. And basically right now you two are in my… Donna a little bit of help explaining?"

"You're in his ship. It's called the TARDIS, god knows why. And it's bigger on the inside." Donna specified.

"I didn't know ships were normally shaped like police boxes." Mr. Weasley seemed to think aloud.

"This one's special. Now let's figure out that map, shall we?" The Doctor proposed. He flattened it out and was smoothing the creases made by Mr. Weasley previously. Harry tried to walk over but only staggered in the process. The man called the Doctor seemed to notice and questioned,

"Harry, are you alright?" The answer was no, but he didn't feel like saying. His scar was burning to a higher degree than it ever had before, and Ron and Hermione would've probably passed this issue aside, for he had complained about it to them many times. He couldn't help but mumble,

"My scar." The Doctor glanced at Mr. Weasley and inquired,

"What does he mean by scar? Is it a birthmark?" Mr. Weasley looked grave at this question and answered,

"No. It is the imprint the Dark Lord left on Harry as a baby. Ron, his friend, my son, tells me that Harry has said it burns from time to time."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? Now it's a good thing you ran into a doctor. Let's take a look." The Doctor crouched down to Harry's level and gazed at his forehead and brushed aside some of his bangs. "Phychic connection; that's a nasty little bugger." Donna trudged over to the Doctor and smacked him on the backside of his head.

"What was that for?" the Doctor whined.

"Just get to the point Spaceman." she scolded him.

"Okay Harry, I know we've only just met and I don't want you to be alarmed but I'm going to well, go inside your head to see what's in there. It won't hurt a bit." Before Harry could protest this man was already inside his mind. It was strange; memories from so long ago popped into his head. Like when Dudley pushed Harry off the swing when he stole his ice cream, or when the snake at the exhibit had talked to him when he was eleven. The memories became more recent such as when he and Hermione traveled through time to save Sirius and… Cedric's death. The graveyard. Voldemort. Barty Crouch Jr. And the dreams, the dreams he had dreamt in the year beforehand with Voldemort in them appeared in his mind. This was too much.

"CEDRIC!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The Doctor then backed away slightly to give Harry space. He knew he was breathing heavily and he felt the sweat drip from his forehead.

"Donna, would you go get a glass of water for Harry?" The Doctor requested.

"Sure, no problem." she responded and scurried off in a hurry.

"Harry, do you know what exactly is in your head? Has anyone ever told you?"

"No, they said I was too young to know. I didn't know that a _thing_ was inside my head. Doctor, what is it?"

"Do you tend to have a lot of bad dreams at night?" the Doctor interrogated.

"Yeah. Actually, all the time. Why?"

"And have you ever sleep-walked before or—" Donna cut his questions off by demanding,

"What does that got to do with anything? Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of him?" She handed Harry his glass of water and he accepted it readily.

"Harry, I think I know what's going on inside your mind. Just hold on." The Doctor yanked Donna back into the hallway. Harry was intrigued and thought that today was the day he might actually get some answers for all his questions. He again followed the pair of them and sat back in the place where he had listened in on their conversation from beforehand.

"You said something's 'inside his head'. What on earth does that mean? Is there something wrong with him?"

"I don't know how to explain this, but I'll do the best I can. You know how Mr. Weasley said about Harry's scar being an imprint of the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah, what did he mean by that? And who's the "Dark Lord"?" Donna quizzed.

"I'll get to that in a minute. The Dark Lord is Lord Voldemort, a diabolical wizard most don't even like to mention. He got to that evil state from being corrupted with power and from being lonely as a child. Now that can do many things to man, but to a wizard; only severe consequences lie ahead. He believed in killing all Muggles and all Muggle-born wizards and wanted to solely rule the world."

"What happened then? Obviously he didn't succeed at doing that."

"He almost did though. The wizards tried to stop him; they even formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix. I don't know if they're still around today though. Lord Voldemort was collecting followers to join his in his conquest. In the prime of his terror Lord Voldemort went to a house where none other than James and Lily Potter resided with their baby, Harry." Donna interrupted him,

"Wait. Hold on. How do _you_ know so much about this? Especially when you said didn't like getting involved with wizards."

"I like reading books and I read some accounts from wizards of the story. Look, I like history; it doesn't matter to me whether it's about Muggles or wizards, it's all the same to me."

"Then why aren't they?" Donna asked. Harry knew what she meant by that and he believed the Doctor did too.

"Anyway, Voldemort burst into the home. He killed James Potter and went upstairs to find the rest of the family. And he did. He found Lily Potter holding the infant Harry in her arms. He murdered her too, and went to finish off Harry. He was ruthless. He tried to kill Harry with the killing curse but somehow he didn't succeed and turned into atoms. No one knows really what happens after that. I haven't really researched the matter much afterward. And Donna this is the part in my explanation where things get a little confusing, and I'll try as hard as possible to make sure you're on the same page. You see Lord Voldemort was so afraid of death, it is rumored that he spilt up his soul into several pieces. And somehow he has now regained a physical form and is… possessing Harry." Harry's mind suddenly started to spin and spin around and around as he felt the world was about to collapse around him.

"How is he doing that?" Donna urged.

"You know how I said he spilt his soul into several pieces?"

"Yeah, I don't know how he did that either but what has it got to do with this?"

"Because when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his physical form was spilt into atoms and some of them went haywire. They didn't know where to go. So… part of Lord Voldemort's soul is in Harry. That's why there is the psychic connection between them and why it's so strong, strong enough to possess Harry. I just don't know how to explain this to him though." Harry stepped out of the corner he was hiding from and declared,

"Don't worry. You already have." Harry rushed back into the control room.

**Hilarious yet suspenseful. What's Harry going to do? You'll see in the next chapter, I've got big plans ahead. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger. But first I would like to thank Dobby's Socks for being my beta-reader for this story. With all that said, on with the chapter!**

"Oh no. Harry. Harry! Look, I know you're probably confused and scared but I can help, but only if you let me! Harry!" The Doctor dashed after him in pursuit and was so swift he was able to block the doorway before Harry could even reach it. He couldn't think of anything to say and blurted out,

"I don't believe you."

"What? Of course you do, otherwise why would you be making a run for the door?"

"I've got a trial to go to. I'm already late," Harry grumbled.

"If I were you I'd probably be more worried about the evil being possessing me," the Doctor remarked.

"Why do you care so much about me? I don't even know you!" Harry snapped at him.

"Because I help people, as often as I can," the Doctor voiced.

"Well how can you help me then? What do you think you can do to fix it?" Harry begged.

"I don't have a long term solution, but I think I can weaken Voldemort's consciousness for only a temporary amount of time. And then you should go to the highest authority, someone powerful with extensive magical knowledge, someone that you trust and seek help from them," the Doctor suggested. Donna approached Harry slowly.

"Harry, I don't entirely understand what's going on, but if the Doctor says he can help you, he can. Please, trust me," Donna persuaded. Mr. Weasley walked over to the Doctor and tried to whisper to him but Harry overheard.

"You're saying that You-Know-Who is inside of Harry's head?"

"Yes," the Doctor responded.

"Then get him out of there," Mr. Weasley ordered.

"I'll do whatever I can. Now Harry I'm going to go inside your mind again. This time it might hurt a bit since Voldemort has attached onto your soul."

"You said what you're going to do was temporary. How long will it last?" Harry asked. The Doctor's face fell at this question.

"At maximum I would say three days. That's why you need somebody else that can help. Maybe if I had more time I would be able to find a better solution, but even then there aren't that many books on the matter of horcruxes, that's just another word for the spilt up pieces of the soul. Just make sure you're prepared for this Harry." With that the Doctor placed his fingers on Harry's temples and Harry felt his presence in his mind. Then something started shrieking and wailing in his head, and Harry could only guess that it was Voldemort. It was so painstakingly loud it was as though his eardrums would burst. In just an instant, the noise died down until there was only silence. Harry opened his eyes and found the Doctor standing before him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" the Doctor inquired.

"Actually, I feel great. I mean I'm a little bit dizzy, but other than that I feel better than I have in weeks," Harry answered.

Mr. Weasley smiled and whispered into the Doctor's ear, "Thank you." The Doctor clapped his hands together and spun around, obviously satisfied with his work.

"Alright, Harry you mentioned before that you have a trial to go to so I suggest you best be off now." Harry checked his watch and was alarmed at the time shown.

"Mr. Weasley, we'll be late if we don't go now," Harry urged. Mr. Weasley agreed,

"Quite right Harry, but we still haven't figured out the map." The Doctor picked up the map off the floor and gazed and studied it for a couple of seconds, and placed it back into Mr. Weasley's hands.

"Wait. I think I figured out what went wrong with your directions," the Doctor announced and opened the doors of his ship to peer outside and snapped them shut while murmuring, "Oh dear. Well this is embarrassing."

"What do you mean? What did you do this time?" Donna demanded.

"Nothing bad! Well, take a look for yourself," the Doctor proposed and gestured toward the doors. Donna sneaked a glance and turned her head left and right a couple times.

"No, you did not. You know, you are worst pilot ever."

"That's a way of showing you're grateful. I mean, it's not my fault the TARDIS decides to park next to another telephone box!" the Doctor tried to defend himself. Sure enough, when Harry poked his head out of the wooden doors to his left was a red telephone box.

"You're driving it! I mean I know from experience we often have crash—"

"I do not crash; it's emergency landing," the Doctor objected.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ _interrupted_, you control where we go! I mean that's just misleading!" Donna reasoned.

"Okay, well it doesn't matter now! We found the right box and Harry and Mr. Weasley can go to their trial while we go somewhere else where the _TARDIS isn't seen as misleading by some people in particular_." the Doctor gritted the last part through his teeth.

"Well I better get going Doctor. Thank you though, for everything. I think I've learned more from you in the past fifteen minutes than I have from the people I'm supposed to trust," Harry confided in him.

"I'm sure they have your best interests at mind; don't doubt them Harry. Actually, I accidentally probably told you a lot more than people would have wanted you to know, so I apologize to whomever that applies to. But off you go, can't be late for that hearing now!" The Doctor ushered them out of his ship and slammed the doors shut.

OoO

Donna observed as the Doctor placed his trench coat on the rack and fiddled around with the console.

"Where do you want to go Donna? What do you want to see? Do you want to go to Barcelona this time; it really is a great planet and—" Donna cut across his ramblings and crossed her arms while she nagged,

"Will you stop going on about Barcelona? You have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" the Doctor inquired but Donna could see right through him that he was only pretending to be naïve. He started to duck his head under the console to act as if he was searching for something and Donna wondered if that was his way of avoiding her disapproving glare.

"You very well know what I mean. Tell them it's a time machine!" The Doctor banged his head on the dashboard since his head was tucked underneath. His head poked out and he was rubbing the back of it and sort of pouted at her.

"Don't. Do that," he commanded.

"Do what? Ask you to do some kind of decency for these nice people? I don't think that's a whole lot to ask for considering that you said less than an hour ago and I quote 'I help people, as often as I can'. And they will probably be late for their hearing if you don't do something about it," she retorted.

"Donna, remember the first time we met and I said I couldn't take you back to your wedding because that would be interfering with your personal timeline? It's the exact same case here. The only time I would ever do that is just for a cheap trick," the Doctor attempted to explain.

"Well, think of it this way. Wizards to you; are like magicians who pull cheap tricks. But right now; they're at the end of their rope. And they need a _doctor_ to make them better. And since they pull 'cheap tricks' all the time, I don't think they would mind one right now to make their lives a little better. You got it now?" Donna related. She saw a grim look pass over his face for a moment, but it softened when he sighed. She knew she had him.

OoO

Harry stepped into the red phone box after a very strange encounter, and he pondered over it a little bit while Mr. Weasley dialed the number for the third time today. Who was he supposed to go to for help? And how would he ever make it alive out of this trial? His train of thought was interrupted though when the doors to the phone box he was standing in swung open and both wizards were greeted simultaneously by an enthusiastic,

"Hi!" from the odd pair they had just met today. The Doctor scratched at his cheek while he quizzed,

"Did I mention that my ship travels through time and space?"

OoO

Harry stood once more in the unusual now established time machine and watched as the Doctor tinkered with some controls. In the center of the console was a long tube which extended almost to the ceiling. There was an object inside, and it started moving in an up and down motion. Harry couldn't help but ask,

"Is this like a time turner?" The Doctor turned around to face Harry and grinned.

"No, it's bigger and better!" he exclaimed and darted here and there almost like a mad scientist thrilled with his latest discovery. Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley who had been just staring at the room.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think of all of this?" Harry questioned not very certain of the man's opinion. There was a slight pause before he answered.

"I'm not sure Harry. But I would advise you not to tell any of your peers about this. I wouldn't guarantee that they'll entirely believe you."

"I'm going to turn the TARDIS invisible. I haven't done this for a while," the Doctor mentioned.

"Wait. You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Donna pried.

"Yes," the Doctor answered.

"Then why haven't you used it before? Like when in Pompeii instead of it being stolen and sold it would've stayed safe, or how about during the Sonteren—"

"Son-TAR-an," the Doctor interrupted.

"Whatever it is invaded Earth then I wouldn't have gotten stuck on their spaceship."

"But you saved the Earth in the process Donna! See, things happen for a reason," the Doctor checked the monitor set up on the console and stated, "We're here."

"So this took us back in time, right? So when did we land?" Harry asked, familiar with the concepts of time travel from his third year.

"I believe twenty minutes before your trial. I usually end up landing in places I need to go late, so this is a record time for me. Let me just make sure I stopped off at the right place or not, because I have been known to unintentionally end up where I didn't mean to go." The Doctor strolled down the grated ramp and peeked out the doorway slightly. "Yep, this is the Ministry of Magic. After you." Harry followed the path to the doorway and wandered outside along with Mr. Weasley.

"Incredible," Mr. Weasley breathed in amazement. At this point Harry was debating over the instructions Mr. Weasley had given him before about not telling anyone else about this. They had only appeared in a hallway, but still this was an event that Harry could have never imagined. Mr. Weasley grasped the Doctor's hand and shook it very feverishly.

"Thank you Doctor. For all you have done for Harry and me; I'm truly grateful."

"You're welcome? I mean this isn't really going out of the way for me or anything; I really didn't do a whole lot," he replied. Now it was Harry's turn to say thank you.

"Thank you Doctor, you've really helped me. Will I ever see you again?" Harry asked. The Doctor seemed to hesitate at this question.

"Perhaps. Maybe if you keep an eye out for me. I seem stumble across the same people a lot. Good luck with your trial!" he responded.

"The only thing that will result from this hearing is me being expelled from Hogwarts and my wand taken away from me."

"Oh, don't say that! I'm sure that your Headmaster will give you a flawless defense. Now, don't waste any more time on me, go!" he repeated this command for what was probably the fifth time but he didn't even seem to care. Harry and Mr. Weasley scurried away too soon to hear or see what happened afterward.

OoO

Donna poked her head out of the TARDIS. The Doctor just stood there grinning staring at absolutely nothing. She tried to act casual to worm something out of him like she always did.

"Can you tell why you're grinning like a five-year old?" She failed at this attempt. She was just too impatient to find out.

"It's just those two people, not remarkable in the slightest well expect for them being wizards and Harry the boy-who-lived, _said thank you_. I mean I've saved hundreds of civilizations in my past but when I go and make someone on time for an appointment they go bowing down on their knees. Why?" Donna realized a fact so important about the Doctor she hadn't thought of before. He did save so many lives and he never even asked to be thanked, but when someone would show him some gratitude he saw it as a privilege. He talks all the time but he won't say anything meaningful. She couldn't think of anything else to say except,

"I told they were kind. But you wouldn't listen to me at first, would you Spaceman?" He chuckled bitterly at this but stopped when he spotted a man with ridiculously long blonde hair with black robes striding towards him. The Doctor whispered,

"Donna, stay in the TARDIS. Don't come out under any circumstances, got it?" She only nodded once and shut the doors. She immediately regretted that decision.

OoO

"It's a wonderful day, isn't it? Anything seem to be the problem?" the Doctor tried to converse with the man but he seemed not to be in the mood for small talk.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I've never seen you here before. Can I see your identification papers please? It's just standard procedure around here," the man instructed.

"Oh, yes of course! I know I've got them around here somewhere," the Doctor replied. He searched through his bigger on the inside pockets nervously, for he wasn't sure whether he had placed the psychic paper in his suit pockets or the ones in his trench coat. Unfortunately, it appeared to be the latter option. He heard a door creak very slightly, he had hardly even noticed it and also heard the sound of something sliding on the floor. He turned around to find the cause of the noise only to spot the psychic paper lying conveniently on the floor. Oh, he would really have to thank Donna for this later. He picked it up and handed it to the man.

"I must've of dropped it. By the way, I didn't catch your name, what is it?" the Doctor implored.

"Lucius Malfoy. But for you sir, your identity is still unknown. You see, this paper is blank." Lucius flashed the paper in front of his eyes and the Doctor sighed in defeat. He should've known it wouldn't have worked on wizards. Unexpectedly, the man called Lucius Malfoy pinned him against the wall before the Doctor could react, and his face was only etched with rage and anxiety.

"Who are you? A spy? A burglar? Whatever your plans, they have been stopped me and will not continue any longer. The Minister will be made aware of the situation one way or another, even if you don't answer to me," Lucius hissed at him. His fingernails were so sharp they were almost digging into the sides of his neck.

"I'm none of the above," the Doctor muttered in response.

"You will be taken to the Minister, none the less. And her too!" Lucius let go of his tight grasp and pointed at Donna, Donna whom he had told to stay in the TARDIS. Why did nobody listen to him?

"She is your accomplice in this matter, no doubt. If any of you makes an attempt of escape you will both be restrained. You are fortunate I do not result to that technique right now. This way!" Lucius commanded. The Doctor and Donna very grudgingly followed, dodging restraint since both were not very fond of the idea.

"I told you to stay in the TARDIS!" the Doctor murmured at Donna.

"What? And leave you alone with that creep? No chance," she whispered back. He was still upset at her for disobeying him, but what were companions for?

**The Doctor and Donna are in trouble with the wizarding law. And none other than Lucius Malfoy did they aggravate. Oh dear. How are they going to get out of this one? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this chapter sooner, I've had a lot of schoolwork and projects to do ****. But I thought I should let you all know what happens to Donna and the Doctor. Just to let you know, I'm beginning this chapter from the end of the chapter in the Order of the Phoenix called the Hearing. I do not own these two beginning lines of dialogue or Harry Potter in general. **

**Chapter Three**

"Very well, very well… cleared of all charges." Harry stared dumbfounded at Fudge. Was it actually true? He passed? He had expected and planned for all his belongings to be collecting dust for the next couple years at the Grimmauld residence, not for them to be departing to Hogwarts. The members of the Wizengamot started to clear out of their seats immediately after they had heard the outcome of his hearing.

"Excellent," said Dumbledore briskly, springing to his feet, pulling out his wand, and causing the two chintz armchairs to vanish. "Well, I must be getting along. Good day to you all." As he started to sweep away from the dungeon Harry remembered what the Doctor had told him before. _And then you should go to the highest authority, someone powerful with extensive magical knowledge, someone that you trust and seek help from them._ Someone powerful that he trusted.

"Professor! Professor!" Harry hollered to Dumbledore and when he didn't respond he chased after him out of the doors. He yelled to him,

"Professor I know about the horcruxes!" Dumbledore abruptly stopped in his striding and turned very slowly to face Harry. Harry panted from being out of breath since he had followed the wizard a considerable distance. They were both alone in this section of hall.

"I know now that Voldemort spilt his soul into pieces and that one of them is inside… of my head. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Harry questioned. Dumbledore walked over to him by this point and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, how do you know this?" he asked Harry in a calm manner. Harry wanted to yell at him in response. Dumbledore purposely concealed this information from him, this vital knowledge which might change the course of his life and he questioned the source of it? At least he finally received some answers from somebody! But Professor Dumbledore was someone he did trust, throughout all his years at Hogwarts. He aided him in so many of the perils he had faced in previous years, when he had no clue of what to do; Dumbledore always seemed to have the answers. Harry replied,

"When Mr. Weasley and I were on our way to Ministry of Magic, we went into a telephone box that would lead us to the Ministry. Only it wasn't the right phone box." Dumbledore quirked his eyebrows up in confusion at this last statement but Harry continued on,

"There were two people in the phone box, a man and a woman. I think the woman was ginger and was called Donna and the other one was named the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Did he mention any last name? I believe the word 'doctor' is a Muggle term for a Healer," Dumbledore implored.

"No, the weird thing is that he said it was just 'the Doctor'. He said that was his full name."

"Hm, carry on with your story Harry."

"Oh yes, of course Professor. He went into my mind and apparently found out that Voldemort was possessing me and that was the cause of all my strange dreams I've been having for the last years. And he also found out that a piece of Voldemort's soul was in me and that's why we have that connection with my scar. He even weakened Voldemort's consciousness, but only for a temporary amount of time," Harry explained.

"Harry, letting someone inside your mind is dangerous, especially a stranger you've just met," Dumbledore lectured.

"I don't think he was dangerous though! He was kind and knew what he was doing, and he gave me answers, the only thing I've been searching for the past three months which I haven't gotten from you all this time!" Harry blurted out and instantly regretted the last words that came out.

"I know that you're upset with me Harry. But I felt that I have overwhelmed you too much over your past years at Hogwarts, with Voldemort being more powerful than ever I wanted you to be safe above all else."

"My safety comes second. It hasn't mattered to me for the past four years of my life. I've done everything in power to try to defeat him, and I can do it again. I appreciate your concerns Professor, but like you said before. Voldemort is at his strongest now, and someone has to stop him. And it has to be me. No one, not even you Professor, can change that," Harry insisted. Dumbledore appeared solemn at this declaration, but did not speak for a long time. He finally asked,

"Harry, where is this different telephone box?" Before he could answer this inquiry he noticed a sight he would've never imagined.

"Keep up! The Minister will be waiting!" Lucius Malfoy snapped at the odd pair he had met a couple hours beforehand. They grumbled in return and hastened their pace. Mr. Weasley rushed up to Dumbledore and Harry as they stared at the spectacle.

"Harry! Oh, thank goodness. I thought something had happened in court when you dashed out of there like that. Wait," Mr. Weasley pointed at the scene being played in the middle of the hallway, "is that—"

"Yes," Harry answered knowing what the rest of his question would've been and mentioned, "Professor, that's the Doctor and Donna." Dumbledore observed the pair of them and jested while he smiled,

"Hm, not the typical two I would meet on an average day. Though this appears to be anything but an average day. I believe your two acquaintances need a little help." In agreement the trio headed over to the _other_ trio. Mr. Weasley stepped in front of Lucius.

"Weasley," Lucius hissed at him.

"Malfoy," Mr. Weasley uttered.

"If you three would kindly excuse me, I have priorities to take care of. These trespassers have infiltrated the Ministry. Luckily, they were caught by _me_. I am on my way to report them to the Minister." At the end of this speech, the Doctor poked his head around Lucius's figure and waved and Donna proceeded to do the same thing except she whispered,

"Hi Harry." Lucius glanced multiple times between Donna and Harry.

"Ah, I see. So the intruders are familiar with _Potter_, are they now? Highly suspicious. What do you know of these people, Potter?" he interrogated.

"It's funny that you should ask me Mr. Malfoy; especially when I'm the one referred to as the 'Boy-who-Lies'," Harry retorted. Harry eyed Donna as she leaned towards the Doctor and murmured,

"He got him good!" The Doctor placed a palm to his forehead and shook his head.

"No, Donna. Now's not a good time," he complained. Lucius scowled at Harry's answer but it seemed to leave no long affect on him as he declared,

"No matter. They'll be dealt with either way soon enough."

"What do you mean 'dealt with'? What are you going to do, throw us in prison?" Donna demanded.

"That's probably his idea, isn't it Lucius Malfoy? You seem to be the expert around here," the Doctor confessed. Lucius swiftly turned his head to the Doctor.

"You both will stay quiet. You do not have the right to speak, unless you tell how and why you are here," Lucius barked. The Doctor shoved his hands in pockets and raised his shoulders slightly as if he was shrugging.

"Well, I guess I could answer one of your questions," the Doctor claimed. He grasped Donna's hand and stepped back. Donna mumbled into his ear,

"What are you doing?"

"Something incredibly stupid and dangerous," he whispered back to her and furrowed his brow in concentration. A noise, a strange almost wheezing sound filled everyone's ears and they all tried to find the source of it. It became more and more distinct and Harry finally pinpointed the sound being centered around the Doctor and Donna.

"What are you doing?!" Donna shouted to him over the noise. In just an instant the blue police telephone box started to faze in and out around the two.

"I'm having the TARDIS materialize around us!" the Doctor answered back. Lucius made for the pair while they were still in his sight but the Doctor held his hand in front of him and yelled,

"Don't come any closer, or you'll be atomized!" Harry had no idea what the word 'atomized' meant, but he didn't have that much time to process that since he was distracted by the fact that the blue telephone box had engulfed the Doctor and Donna and they could no longer be seen or heard. The wheezing started instantaneously afterwards and the box blurred into obscurity along with the noise that came with it.

"But how? He didn't Apparate, there was no Floo Powder he used, but wait. That box, or whatever it was is a portkey!" Lucius reasoned.

"But sir, if it was a portkey, they would've touched it. The box appeared _around_ them," Harry asserted. Harry just realized that Dumbledore had not spoken a word this entire time and he was afraid that the wizard had tried to leave him once again, but when Harry turned around the Professor stood there smiling in an almost dazed manner.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, I am feeling very well today Harry. But I will give this advice to the three of you. I wouldn't mention this incident to anyone anytime soon," Dumbledore concluded. Mr. Malfoy scoffed at this and objected,

"I am still reporting to the Minister about this." Mr. Weasley approached him.

"About what Lucius? That you let two trespassers escape under your watch?" he posed. Lucius growled at this, but regained his composure once again.

"You are all fortunate today gentlemen. _If_ I was reporting this to the Minister you three would all be accounted for in this. Good day!" With that the Ministry official stormed off and disappeared from their vision when he stepped in the lift.

"Well, it's been a lovely time here with you Harry and Mr. Weasley but I really must be off. There are many things I must attend to at Hogwarts, and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts again this year Harry. Good day to you both!" Dumbledore disappeared in a blur.

"Mr. Weasley is that—"

"Apparition. Yes Harry. Now come along, we have to let the rest of the family know that you were cleared!" Mr. Weasley clarified and Harry once more followed him, only this time it was the return trip. And perhaps they would actually use the red phone box this time. And while Harry's curiousity to know more about the Doctor's ship was strong; he wasn't sure if he wanted to or should see it again.

OoO

Dumbledore apparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds after a very strange morning. He had only expected to defend Harry in his hearing, but things spiraled into a very alternative route. This Doctor brought many things to his attention, even if he had only seen the man for less than five minutes. Somehow he had been able to enter Harry's mind and weaken the part of Voldemort that resided in Harry. Even if it was temporary, how was that possible? This Doctor must be more trained in the area of legilimency than even he himself Dumbledore. Which would also mean he should be skilled in the subject of Occlumency.

While Dumbledore trusted Severous with his life, he wasn't sure how he would handle Harry especially with the bitter rivalry formed between them if he gave the Professor the task of teaching such a complicated subject. Of course before considering the idea of the Doctor teaching Harry Occulmency, he would have to check his records _if_ he could find any on this mysterious man. He would also have the challenging task of finding this Doctor, especially when he vanished out of plain sight.

Luckily, he decided not to enter Hogwarts straightaway and took a stroll contemplating these ideas of his. And oh how fortunate this decision was.

OoO

"Finally! I've wanted to go here for ages, and I convinced someone at last to go here! You are going to love this Donna; it's seriously one of the best planets I've ever been to. This is Barcelona!" the Doctor exclaimed as he threw the doors open with much enthusiasm. Donna rolled her eyes at him; it was impossible not to when he started acting like a giddy, immature child. Which was exactly what the Doctor was all the time. He gazed out of the doorway and Donna could tell that his grin had faded. She chose to take a look for herself and poked her head out.

"_This_ is Barcelona? I thought you were talking about a civilized planet with people and sure dogs with no noses if that was what you were going on about before. But this?" she chastised. Because for when she had glanced out of the wooden doors, all that was ahead of her was a gloomy, dimly lit forest landscape stretching for miles.

"Donna, I don't think this is Barcelona," the Doctor replied. He dashed to the console and checked the monitor and had his face all screwed up in a perplexed manner after he had studied it for a couple of minutes.

"What is it? Where are we? When are we?" Donna questioned. She was now apprehensive from the looks he gave her earlier. After a pause he answered,

"We're in the exact same year, the same date, in _Scotland_! But how? I programmed the TARDIS to go to Barcelona during the 33rd century! It's still August 12th, 1995."

"Yeah, but where in Scotland are we? And why did the TARDIS land here?" Donna pried.

"We're apparently in a forest known as the Forbidden Forest," the Doctor responded.

"Oh, well that's just _great_, isn't it? Of all the forests we could've gone to, we landed here. I don't know, couldn't we have gone to the Amazon or something?"

"Donna, I don't even know how we got here! Someone or something must've hijacked the coordinates," the Doctor reasoned. The culprit of that was revealed when the TARDIS hummed in mischievous manner. Yes, after all this time in the TARDIS somehow Donna could tell the difference between which emotions were inflicted in the TARDIS's hums.

"She is just disobeying everything I tell her to do today! What's so special about this place, old girl?" This was a question Donna wanted to ask too. While Donna was all for exploring the wilderness, she would at least like to know why they were here. Because if the TARDIS landed here purposefully, there must be something here. A clue came to them when an old man with a funny long beard who wore robes approached them.

"Oh my God! Is that Merlin?" she pressed. The Doctor sighed at this question, quite exasperatingly so.

"Donna, I told you we are in the same year as before. Merlin existed centuries before this point in time," the Doctor explained. The Doctor stared at the man for a second and his eyes seemed to light up in recognition.

"Oh, oh! You were with Harry and Mr. Weasley when Donna and I were with Lucius Malfoy," the Doctor stated.

"Yes, I didn't properly introduce myself back there. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the man called Dumbledore announced.

"You're Albus Dumbledore, _the_ Albus Dumbledore? Oh I am a huge fan of yours! You discovered the twelve properties dragon blood and your work on alchemy is just astounding! You are brilliant! Sorry I didn't recognize you before. But let me introduce us. I'm the Doctor and this is Donna." The Doctor shook his hand eagerly and Donna smiled and shook his hand as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two at last. I didn't expect I would find you again, especially not in the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore remarked.

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on being here either. But it's been wonderful talking with you, and I really should be off," the Doctor gabbed. He tried to make way for the TARDIS, but did not succeed when Dumbledore tapped on the shoulder and the Doctor was forced to turn around.

"It is a good thing that we had this encounter Doctor. You see, I would like to interest you to be employed at my school as a professor," Dumbledore stated. Donna couldn't control herself and started snickering.

"Him? A professor? Can you imagine him in a classroom with a bunch of kids? What would they call you, 'Professor Doctor'?" Donna posed mockingly.

"Like Donna has pointed out, I've never really taught a class. Well I guess I have once but that was only for a couple of days. But the point I'm trying to make here is that I don't think I'm fit for the position. But thank you for the offer," the Doctor prattled on.

"I am sure you are more than qualified for this Doctor. Harry has told me so many good things about you. He is the one of the students that goes to Hogwarts," Dumbledore responded. Donna thought more carefully about the idea of the Doctor becoming a professor at this institution, and a marvelous plan played at in her mind.

"He accepts your offer," Donna declared. The Doctor whipped his head to face her.

"Donna, what?" he asked and then protested, "No, seriously I am the declining the offer, sorry to disappoint but—" Donna interrupted his ramblings by elbowing him in the ribs because her plan had to work.

"He's just really… _shy_ about these kind of things. You know, he sort of has a commitment issues; we've been working them though. He will certainly take the job," Donna attempted to relate.

"_Commitment issues_?" she heard the Doctor utter.

"Very well then, good indeed! I am glad to hear you accept. We should really get you settled in though since the beginning semester is only twenty days away. This really is short notice for me hiring someone, but I am sure the rest of the staff won't mind; they are all very nice when you get to know them. As for your box, I shall have Hagrid move it into your new chambers since he is grounds-keeper after all. Oh, I will have to give you a tour of the school, there are many corridors and passageways people can get lost in. I'll direct you both to Hogwarts and introduce you to the rest of the staff. This way!" Dumbledore rambled and started to direct them when the Doctor objected,

"Um, I should really move my box myself; I wouldn't want your grounds-keeper to have to move this for me."

"Are you sure? He'll have no problem with it, I assure you."

"Yeah, you lead Donna up there. I'll catch up with you two later," the Doctor proposed. As Dumbledore started to lead her she whipped her head to face the Doctor and mouthed,

"You better not be leaving."

"I'm not," he mouthed back and stepped into the TARDIS. As Donna continued to follow the man she heard the wheezing noise she had grown accustomed to. She had expected Dumbledore to react to it since he was not familiar with the sound, but he made no indication that he even heard it and he only continued to lead her to the school.

"Here we are," Dumbledore chirped.

"This is amazing," Donna breathed. She had thought beforehand that when he said school he had meant a medium-sized rectangular building with a couple of windows and the average front set of doors. This image was not accurate in any sense to what this school's description actually was. It was a giant castle with towers and a lake and so many fields and just open spaces. It was beautiful.

"I am glad you like it. I think I shall lead you to your quarters and we will wait for your friend to come." Dumbledore suggested and she agreed. They entered the castle front gates and traveled down moving staircases, which when the staircase they were on started to move she was horribly frightened and even let out a shriek from being so alarmed. They walked through many passageways and corridors just like Dumbledore had mentioned before were there and they were quite puzzling as well until they finally reached her chambers. When they arrived in the doorway the Doctor was already presently there and leaning against the TARDIS as if he had been waiting there for a long amount of time.

"I am surprised to see you here already Doctor, I would've have thought it would take longer to move a box so big as yours," Dumbledore commented.

"Well I guess I'm just really quick and… strong." Donna knew from the way he said that that he had some trouble making up this excuse. He really was a terrible liar.

"I shall let you unpack your belongings, if you have any on you, and then give you a tour of the school. I will right outside when you are ready." Dumbledore walked out of the room and shut the doors. Donna hadn't noticed this before, but there was a difference in her friend's appearance.

"No. You did not. You lair! You left me!" Donna cried.

"I did not!" the Doctor protested.

"The last time I saw you, you were wearing your pinstripe suit. Now you're wearing your blue suit. How long have you been gone?" The Doctor sighed at this evidence as this was certainly true.

"One week, but that was it! Look, I was just celebrating the last chance of freedom I have before I'm just stuck here. You would understand if you were me. I travel and bounce all around the universe every day of my life and now I have to stay in the exact same place for a _whole entire year_."

"I told you that you had commitment issues," she chuckled.

"Commitment issues? Are you still going on about that?" the Doctor pressed.

"Yes! And you have the worst case of it I've ever seen. This will do you some good. You look forward to new experiences all the time, and you may hate to hear this but this is one of them. So get used to it, because you and I are going to be here for a long while. But first, you need to apologize to me."

"For what?" he begged.

"You decided to be selfish and just go out on a whim and travel the universe while you just left me here with no intention of picking me up, or even telling me that you left. If you have a job, in a workplace you can't be rude. I had a bit of difficulty with that too, but I learned and so can you. I know you're rude all the time, but you can't be like that here," Donna lectured. The Doctor took a deep breath as if it was painful to do this and mumbled,

"I'm sorry for abandoning you Donna."

"It needs a little bit of work, but you're getting better." She strode towards the doors and yanked them open.

"We're ready. Sorry we took so long," she apologized to Dumbledore.

"That is perfectly alright my dear. I had just enough time to make an important, quick errand and it concerns the Doctor." The Doctor rushed to the doors when he heard his name.

"Did you say something that concerns me?" he asked.

"Yes I was just getting to that. I've decided that you will be teaching the course History of Magic. I convinced Professor Binns who formerly taught this subject to take a short leave of absence. Now I did promise you I would take you on that tour, didn't I?" As Donna and the Doctor followed Dumbledore she whispered,

"You shouldn't have any problem with teaching history. After all, you have a time machine." His eyes sparkled for a moment when she said this.

"Say that again," he requested.

"Say what?"

"The last sentence you said to me," he clarified.

"What, after all you do have a time machine?" she repeated.

"Donna, I'm teaching history and I have a _time machine_."

"What are you planning now?" she questioned.

"My new curriculum," he replied cheerfully and sped up his pace to catch up with Dumbledore since they had been tagging along. Donna could think of the horrors of the Doctor teaching a classroom of kids, ignorant of her best friend's case of madness. Oh what had she unleashed onto these poor students?

**The Doctor has been hired as the History of Magic professor at Hogwarts! Now this is where the real adventure is going to begin. How will our Time-lord fare at teaching these bright, young wizards? Well I can tell you it won't be as boring as Professor Binns giving a lecture. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I've thought a lot about what adventures the Doctor will encounter as him being the professor of History of Magic, and I'm really excited to write them! This starts out in the middle of the chapter The Sorting Hat's New Song from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. So, just as a disclaimer if I use any of the lines or sections from the book, such as Umbridge's speech, they are J.K Rowling's and not mine. Also when I use some of the text I may skip some parts I don't need to use. Well, enough with me boring you with a silly author's note; on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Four**

"We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And..." Dumbledore trailed off and glanced down the staff table and carried on,

"It appears our third teacher is not present yet. I am sure though that he has a reasonable explanation for his absence." He still smiled cheerfully at delivering this news, and while there was a slight round of applause it seemed choppy and abrupt from all the murmurs and gossip spreading about the tables. Harry wondered what subject this new professor was filling for; he recognized that every teacher he had ever known was here so was this professor teaching another class? Harry certainly hoped not, he knew he had enough already to do for his O.W.L. year; another course might just kill him.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, _"Hem, hem,"_ and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech. Just as she tried to open her mouth to continue, the Great Hall doors swung open with what seemed to be a great force. The culprits of this interruption were revealed, and Harry could only gaze upon them, awestruck. There standing in the doorway were the Doctor and Donna; the strange pair he had met the day of his trial. Everyone's attention was now directed towards the two, and when Harry decided to peek a glance at Umbridge, her lips were pursed together almost as much as Professor McGonagall's usually were. Harry nudged Ron's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Ron, it's him. That's the Doctor and Donna," Harry stated.

"Wait you mean that Doctor guy you were going on about before?" Ron questioned. Harry decided when he had arrived at Grimmauld Place to ignore Dumbledore's and Mr. Weasley's advice and told Ron and Hermione of his strange morning. Of course, he left a few details out. Such as all the parts including Voldemort or horcruxes or things he knew his friends might be a bit apprehensive about. The Doctor scratched the back of his head as if trying to think of what to say.

"Blimey, didn't know I was this late," the Doctor muttered to himself and then added, "Sorry everyone, got a bit lost. Seems to happen a lot."

"Nice going," Donna responded in a hushed whisper. He gestured his hand forwards and commanded,

"Come on Donna. Ladies first." They strode up one of the aisles and were totally oblivious to the hundreds of eyes that followed their movement. They sat themselves down at the staff table as if nothing was unfit about their untimely fashion. The Doctor stared at Professor Umbridge as if expecting something to happen.

"Well, go on then," he instructed. Dumbledore took this time to intervene and rose from his seat.

"I don't believe I have properly introduced our new staff member. This is Professor Smith who will be teaching the course History of Magic along with his colleague Miss Donna Noble," Dumbledore announced. The Doctor waved his hand and chirped merrily,

"Hello!"

Harry was personally a bit perplexed at this and most of the other students were as well since the chattering was now evident and commencing among all tables. He picked up little things from the conversations such as,

"What happened to Binns?"

"I don't know, but good riddance. He's the most boring ghost at Hogwarts."

"What do they need two professors for?"

These were questions Harry found himself asking too along with some others. Why was the Doctor going by Professor Smith? He had said himself his name was strictly just 'the Doctor'. The answer immediately popped into his head. Of course. He had to go by another alias; students couldn't be calling him 'Doctor'. That also brought another inquiry to light. Why was the Doctor even here? And why was he teaching at his school?

He didn't really have time to think over his thoughts though as Professor Umbridge gave another clear and sharp,

"_Hem, hem,"_ in that petty annoying voice Harry was already sick of. Harry couldn't help but notice that Donna was turning her head towards the Doctor and mouthed something to him as if she were confused by this and while Harry couldn't tell exactly what she had said, the man just shrugged his shoulders in response and the silent conversation appeared to be over.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." She produced another cough,

"_Hem, hem,"_ and continued, "Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five year olds. The Doctor—he meant Professor Smith, he would really have to get used to that—and Donna appeared to be searching the crowd for the one child who was supposedly smiling.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again _"Hem, hem"_ to make another point, but was disturbed when Donna requested,

"Are you alright? Do you have a bad cough? Seriously I think I have cough drops around here somewhere. Or maybe you need some tea?" The whole Great Hall couldn't resist it and erupted in giggles and snickers under the impression that she was making a joke, but from the little time Harry had met with Donna he knew she was actually saying this out of kindness. Harry gazed at the staff table and they wore bemused expressions at this, including Professor Smith. Professor Umbridge turned to face Donna.

"Oh no my dear," Donna quirked her eyebrows up at this nickname for her, "I am perfectly alright," Umbridge chuckled dryly. She spun back around to address the Great Hall once more with her speech.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little _"Hem, hem"_ and went on with her speech. Professor Smith was just as solemn if not more so and his whole face was etched with disdain for Umbridge and after this he eyed her more carefully.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry felt his attention span weakening from the monotonous speech, and was open to any distraction that was somewhat interesting. As he observed the tables, every house seemed to be occupying their time with other activities such as chatting away, reading a book, anything that would take up time. At last, the toad-like woman finished her speech and sat down. Dumbledore was the first in the entire hall to applaud and that was followed by series of unenthusiastic claps from the rest of the teachers, all but one.

Harry noticed that Professor Smith wasn't even joining in and had his arms crossed over his chest along with a grimace sent in Umbridge's direction, causing him to have the appearance of a pouting child who disagreed with the rules. Harry wasn't sure of the message of the speech, but from the wary and scowling looks of the staff table, he wished he understood.

OoO

Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended down the moving staircases, none of them particularly excited about their upcoming schedules. Ron was still muttering and complaining about double potions, but their first destination was classroom 4f, the History of Magic classroom. There were five desks clumped together so the trio took their seats and Neville and Dean Thomas joined them. Dean started,

"Look, Seamus probably didn't mean it Harry, he's just confused and—"

"I know you mean well Dean, but I don't care about what Seamus thinks of me or the Ministry of Magic so you don't have to defend him," Harry cut across Dean, though he knew very well that what he just said was truly a lie. He did care about what Seamus thought, what everyone thought of him as.

"Is that a pillow Dean?" Ron questioned, thankfully changing topics. Harry had only just noticed then accompanied with Dean's books and supplies was indeed a pillow resting on the desk.

"Yeah, I thought I would take a nap here since I didn't get much sleep last night. I mean it's History of Magic, it'll probably be the same as Binns teaching," Dean answered as he dropped his head on the pillow. Hermione sighed in exasperation and asserted,

"You have to at least give Professor Smith a chance Dean; he hasn't even walked in the room! He's new here; you can't judge him just yet!"

"Yeah well Professor Umbridge is new here too, and you judged her pretty quickly," Ron spoke in Dean's defense.

"She's different Ronald!" Hermione hissed. Harry rubbed at his forehead, resisting the urge to plug his ears from their insufferable bickering. As Dean closed his eyes though, the doors to classroom 4f swung open with a mighty force.

"Hello class! Sorry I was late; I tend to do that a lot. As you know I am Professor Smith and this is Miss Donna Noble. Well, I just call her Donna, but I think you are all required to address her as Miss Noble. Right, enough with chit-chat; let's get to business. First matter is attendance," Professor Smith announced and he glanced once at the list of students and back up at the class and stated, "Yeah, you're all here. So since I have not been your teacher for the past four years of your History of Magic education, I just want to check up on what you know or remember." He paused here in his ramblings waiting for someone to raise their hand to answer his request, and the candidate was no other than Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Over the past four years we have studied various icons in Wizarding history such as Gaspard Shingleton, who created the Self Stirring Cauldron or Emeric the Evil who terrorized southern England during the Middle Ages. We've also learned about riots and rebellions such as the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, but we have mainly focused on the Goblin Rebellions," Hermione concluded.

"I see. Thank you, Miss Granger for your extensive explanation. Anyone else care to add anything?" The room was silent.

"Nothing, seriously? Alright well you all must be being modest, which I don't mind. Tell me then Mr. Longbottom about the Witch Hunts of the fourteenth century," Professor Smith requested.

"I, I don't know sir," Neville stammered. Malfoy snickered at Neville's humiliation.

"That's okay; I'll just ask someone else about something different. Mr. Malfoy, tell me about the Medieval Assembly of European Wizards." Malfoy's head shot up surprised at being put on the spot.

"That it's pointless," Malfoy sneered.

"It is now obvious to me that your class, with the exception of Miss Granger, has retained absolutely no knowledge of this course! Now what I don't know whether that is due to your former professor's teaching methods or just pure laziness either or are unacceptable! Your O.W.L.s are coming up and I have a year to teach you five years' worth of curriculum. Correction: I have _less_ than a year to teach you all of this!" Professor Smith turned to his esteemed colleague, Miss Noble.

"Donna this is impossible! There is no way I can achieve this! This is far beyond my limits! This is a hopeless endeavor!" He continued with his ranting while Hermione shook her head.

"Great, we've just given our teacher an anxiety attack. You see, if people other than myself actually attempted to listen to Professor Binns we wouldn't be in this predicament," Hermione lectured.

"Oh so you're just putting the blame on me!" Ron snapped.

"Not just you exclusively! I mean Harry's as guilty as you!" Hermione argued.

"What's this got to do with me?" Harry demanded. Chaos ensued within the classroom, everyone seeming to be squabbling about some trivial matter or another, making this the first time actual noise filled the room.

"Oh this worse than dealing with you when you had dad shock," Donna fussed.

Proffesor Smith still raved,

"I can't do this!" He looked up at the classroom for a long moment. He then declared quite loudly, "Let's do it! Alright class!" This alone awoke the sleeping occupant of the room, Dean Thomas, startling him. The chattering commenced no longer. Donna silently pulled out a tattered journal from one of the desk drawers, handing it delicately to Professor Smith, in fear it would not remain intact from its fragile condition.

"Thank you Donna. Now these are the notes from your Professor," he stated and added hesitantly, "when he was alive. But since we are starting at the very beginning, these aren't really necessary." He tossed the book carelessly behind him and it burst into shreds upon impact. He darted up the stairs to some of the desks.

"Since we are learning about the history of magic, you lot should learn what magic exactly is."

"But professor, we know what magic is," Hermione clarified.

"Really, do you? Then define it for me Miss Granger." She took a breath and replied,

"Magic is an ability some such as ourselves possess, enabling us to perform certain tasks other people cannot."

"And what causes this ability?" Professor Smith inquired.

"It's passed down in families. Yet there are some cases that are unexplainable where in a family of non-magical people a child can use magic, such as myself," Hermione answered.

"You only answered part of my question. You didn't tell me how magic originates in certain individuals." Harry cautiously raised his hand, doing something he had never truly done in a classroom before. Helping a friend.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Professor Smith asked.

"Sir, I think that the answer is that magic is caused by a higher capacity of radiation in people than others," Harry responded recalling what the Doctor had defined magic as to Donna when Harry had been eavesdropping on them. Whispers were spreading about things like what is radiation and the Boy-Who-Lies doesn't fail to give another lie.

"That is exactly right Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor! Seems you've been listening," he paused here and winked at Harry, knowing exactly where Harry had found this source of information and continued on, "so we will be meeting the first people who developed this ability. And Mr. Thomas, what precisely do you need _this _for?" The professor gestured towards the student's pillow.

"I, well, I—" Dean stuttered trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"Oh save it, you can pick it up at the end of class." With this Professor Smith seized the pillow and punted it to the back of the room causing object to bounce off the wall and land on the ground.

"He sure likes throwing things, doesn't he?" Neville whispered.

"But Professor Smith, radiation isn't the cause of magic. Bathilda Bagshot wrote that magic is passed through a person's bloodline," Hermione objected.

"Miss Granger I assume that you are familiar with the term radiation because your parents are Muggles, correct?"

"Yes," she answered unsurely.

"Those of your classmates whose parents are not Muggles have no clue what radiation is. Which I am about to tell them about. Radiation is the process in which energy is emitted as particles or waves. Wizards and Witches use wands to project this radiation enabling the ability to cast spells. Your minds control what you want this to produce; therefore there are a variety of spells. Now Miss Granger you know that there has hardly been scientific development in the Wizarding community compared to the Muggle community so tell me how Ms. Bagshot could explain the source of magic. Genetics are only part of the answer." Harry stared at Hermione whose mouth kept popping open like a fish, stunned.

"Blimey, a professor who can make Hermione speechless. I like him," Ron remarked.

"But sir, you said that we had a higher capacity of radiation. What causes this?" Neville quizzed.

"Excellent question Mr. Longbottom! It's caused by a mutation in your genes in chromosome six, but I won't get into DNA any further. So there you have it, the cause of what we call magic. But now we have to worry about the actual lesson at hand. The development of Wizards and Witches initiated in Ancient Egypt and Greece. Notable figures from these areas include Andros the Invincible, Circe, Falco Aesalon, Herpo the Foul, and Mopsus. One of whom we will cover today," the professor explained. Harry heard a noticeable yawn from the back corner, a student probably preparing to nap since the excitement had died down.

Professor Smith rushed down the stairs to a very large cabinet, unlocking the doors revealing the blue telephone police call box Harry had been an occupant of before. Donna who had surprisingly been very quiet this whole time stood now in front of the class.

"Right. All of you, in the box," Donna commanded.

"What you expect us to go in there!" Draco spat back.

"Yes, I do! You got a problem with that?"

"We'll never fit in there!" One girl countered.

"Why are we going in there?" Another student queried.

"It's bigger on the inside; you don't need to worry about space. And you'll see what we're doing soon enough," Professor Smith assured them. Harry, being the only student who knew about what the box was, was the first to depart from his seat and enter the blue police box doors. He heard from the classroom three sets of feet bounding down the stairs which soon followed him inside the box. These people being no other than his two best friends and Neville Longbottom. They gazed at the interior with such wonder just as he had a couple weeks previously.

"See? They know to set an example." Harry heard Donna scold the class.

"Bloody hell mate. I mean I knew you said this was a different kind of phone box, but I wasn't expecting _this_," Ron mentioned. The rest of class filed in eventually, Harry seeing amazement reprising. The two teachers joined them.

"Right, so everyone's in? Good," Professor Smith checked and darted over to the console flipping levers and switches with much enthusiasm. He faced the doorway then and snapped his fingers once, and the doors slammed and the lock clicked shut. The wheezing noise started up, everyone scrambling around the room trying to find the source of the odd sound.

"Professor! What's happening?" Hermione interrogated with fright.

Professor Smith was too occupied with the console, constantly banging upon it with what looked like a sledgehammer yelling, "Behave!"

One girl shrieked. Hermione in panic started repeatedly casting the spell Alohamora on the lock, but it refused to budge.

"Doc-, I mean professor, where are we going?" Donna demanded.

"The Island of Circe!" the Doctor yelled back.

**So the Doctor's "curriculum" has been revealed. And a trip to the Island of Circe, none the less! How will this history lesson pan out? With a lot of trouble I can assure you guys. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Thought I should continue with the adventure, especially since it's just started. Just to let you guys know when it is from Harry's point of view he will refer to the Doctor as Professor Smith where as if it is from the Doctor's or Donna's point of view the Doctor will be referred to just as the Doctor. **

**Chapter Five **

Everyone was screaming. Harry had to admit that he was a bit frightened too since he did not expect for the time machine to jerk about so violently. Though finally this ceased and with all the classmates clinging to the floor or to the railing gasping, their pilot stuck his head out the wooden doors.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded voicing all the students' concerns.

"Landing," was all the professor responded with.

"So are we here? You took us to the right place this time?" Donna questioned. At this Harry's classmates' faces grew wary expressions, not being reassured with the phrase "this time", implying that Professor Smith was not adequate when it came to stopping where he wanted to go.

"Yes. The island of Aeaea. It's sunny out, eh, sixty five degrees I would say, the year is 1242 B.C.E. on the 14th of May, and there's no chance at precipitation at least today that is," Professor Smith announced. The students stared at him after his giving of a weather report.

"Wait. I thought you said the island of Circe," Donna pointed out.

"I did. This is it. Aeaea is the official name of the island, but its only inhabitant is the Witch Circe. Well I should add _human_ inhabitant," Professor Smith explained. Hermione finally spoke up,

"But professor, where are we?"

"Seriously does no one listen? I'll go over it again. Aeaea is our location in—"

"No professor, I don't think you understand. If we left Hogwarts and traveled through time, if that is what you are suggesting, which is a completely ridiculous idea, how did this box accomplish this?" Hermione requested.

"Ah I see. Denial. Well Miss Granger, take a look for yourself," Professor Smith instructed. Hermione did as told, walking towards the doors with hesitation and poked her head out.

"But, but how?" she breathed gazing out at the landscape stretching before her eyes. She dashed over to Harry and Ron.

"Harry how is this possible?" she squeaked.

"Hermione I told you that he traveled through time to take me to the Ministry—" Harry had started but Hermione cried out in panic,

"I fell asleep in History of Magic! This is the only time this has happened! This is bad, this is very, very bad. Ronald, pinch me."

"What?" Ron asked.

"In, in dreams the only way a person can wake up is if they are pinched, so pinch me!" Hermione commanded.

"No way," Ron protested.

"I'll never let you copy off my Astronomy notes again," she asserted.

"Done," Ron complied and pinched her arm. The squeal that followed immensely tortured Harry's eardrums along with everybody else's'. Hermione's eyelids flapped open.

"It didn't work! Try harder this time Ron!"

"Not even if you let me copy off your notes for the next year in potions," Ron objected.

"Great. Told you we would scare the kids," Donna remarked to Professor Smith. He sighed this and jaunted back up the grated ramp to join the extremely perplexed students huddled together in a corner.

"This box is the TARDIS. All you need to know about it is that it travels through time and space. And it's mine." Donna followed him as well.

"Go on. It's pretty nice scenery. Honestly this is the best weather you guys will get away from that drafty castle. Look I know how overwhelming this is, but I promise you that everything you see out there is _amazing_ and beyond your wildest dreams. I mean, I wish I had been able to do this as a kid rather staring at a bloody textbook all day," Donna persuaded. Harry stood up and wiped at the lens of his glasses, brushing aside his clumped classmates, ambling towards the doors.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione cried out after him but he neglected this as he thought that he might actually be under an illusion charm to be observing this. Giant ocean tides swept in, rippling, and in the process eroded the sand on the island. Palm trees were in abundance, swaying side to side, extending for what seemed to be miles. An island paradise. For one shining moment he was at peace. No Ministry of Magic, no Professor Umbridge, no Seamus Finnigan to pester, taunt, and torment him. Perhaps one day he could convince the Order members to let Sirius and him to live here.

"Enjoying yourself Mr. Potter?" he heard a familiar voice call, sending him back to reality, belonging to no other than Professor Smith.

"Come on class! Donna and I don't lie! It is nice out." Slowly the class proceeded to shuffle out the doors and into the sunlight, not a cloud blockading its warmth.

"As I said before, this is the island of Aeaea, where the famous enchantress Circe lives. The year is 1242 B.C.E. So technically speaking we are three thousand two hundred and thirty six years and two thousand two hundred and ninety miles away from Hogwarts. And counting. So, allonsy!" With this he sped off and once he realized that he was alone in his striding he spun about to face them.

"Come on! Honestly I would've expected this behavior from first years!" he complained. After this they followed him with uncertainty.

"Professor, where exactly are you taking us?" Parvati questioned.

"I don't know. Wherever Circe's house is. There has to a strong perception filter on it otherwise I would've sensed it by now. But wait." He bent down analyzing the sand.

"What is it? What did you find?" Donna inquired.

"How did I not notice this? I'm so thick! Footprints. Here. There. Everywhere. Multiple ones though, all male you can tell by the size and shape of their feet, if I did a count I would say there were twenty men here. They lead in one direction except for just one going to the route of the ocean. I'm guessing there was a crew here and one of the sailors abandoned his shipmates. The thing is they aren't fresh in the sand, they were imprinted hours ago. These sailors are either lost or they are _very lost_," he concluded.

"Who are you? Sherlock Holmes?" Donna posed mockingly. He chuckled at this.

"It's elementary my dear Noble." With this he set off following the path of footprints, occasionally kneeling to check if he was going in the right direction. The students, now curious at this mystery as well, forgot their fear and joined their zany professor in his pursuit. He stopped as the footprints had led them to a relatively well sized mansion.

Harry distinctly in his mind thought that he was hearing a man laughing quite noisily, and his observations proved to be accurate as a man came into view holding a bottle of what was likely an alcoholic beverage, cackling away. Yes the man was no doubt drunk, but it was under odd circumstances as he was in fact sitting on the roof.

"He's a bloody idiot!" Donna exclaimed.

"Like I said: _very lost_," Professor Smith replied. As the stranger attempted to stand, he lost his footing and started tumbling down the roof, laughing all the way.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Professor Smith repeated while dashing towards the cottage trying to save the man, although his timing was just a second off as the man crashed into some barrels conveniently located there. Donna and the students rushed over as well.

"Oh my god. Is he dead?" Donna asked.

"Nope, he just a broke a leg. He's unconscious now, which doesn't really surprise me after his fall, but he is going to wake up to the worst hangover he's ever had," Professor Smith responded.

At this time the doors to the mansion opened, the resident had probably heard the disturbance by now, and out stepped a tan woman with black hair wearing a silky white dress.

"Did you come from that ship?" she queried. Professor Smith turned to face her.

"Do you mean a ship that is shaped like a blue police telephone box from the 1960's which in reality isn't a blue police telephone box from the 1960's but it actually transfers people across all of time and space cause if you do then eh, guilty as charged, or, or do you mean a ship that is shaped like a vessel for transporting people across bodies of water because its purpose is to be a vessel that transports people across bodies of water?" She blinked at him for a second almost dazed by his inquiry and pulled out a bottle of what was presumably an alcoholic beverage and took a very large gulp.

"The second option, I believe," she answered.

"Well in that case to answer your question we are not from the ship that you are referring to we are in fact from the other one that I specified," he paused here and continued, "Donna, I'm forgetting something although I can't remember what, but I think it's something important."

"Well a drunk guy rolling off a roof and breaking a leg sounds pretty important to me," Donna replied.

"Right! There's a man who rolled off your roof and broke his leg so he is in need of medical attention, I don't suppose he could lodge here for a bit? By the way, just out of curiosity, um do you have any idea how he got up there in the first place?" the professor posed.

"There were many men here; I mean honestly I couldn't _entertain_ all of them, there's only so much I can do. They were lost, came begging on their knees like dogs for food and drink, which I provided them so generously with, because their ship wasn't stocked with it. But they were rather rude and disrespectful, rummaging through my things and taking what wasn't theirs; I suspect he's just another one of the drunken thieves," she suggested.

"I… see. Well, he is injured after all, so how about we let go of animosities and help him out," Professor Smith proposed. She sighed almost in annoyance and mentioned rather dryly,

"There's a spare bed he can sleep on."

"Thank you," Professor Smith acknowledged. Though the woman strode over to the unconscious sailor, seized the bottle he had obtained from beforehand, and took a sip before muttering,

"Honestly, to think he had the nerve."

"Wait. Who are you?" Donna asked as she and Professor Smith lifted the man to his feet and dragged him over to where a bed was.

"I am the enchantress Circe, I was about to ask who you all are," Circe introduced herself.

"I am John Smith, well technically Professor Smith, and this Donna Noble along with one of my classes."

"A professor are you? I'm surprised. Usually I'm only met with lost, foolish sailors," she commented.

"Funny thing, I was going to ask you something related to that topic. Where are the men who were here?"

"The men are gone. But what were you doing on Aeaea? Surely traveling with a blue box is not a regular occurrence," Circe questioned.

"Quite the contrary," Professor Smith mumbled under his breath and replied, "Field trip." She quirked her eyebrows up at this obviously in disbelief but all the while a sly smirk grew on her face. She led them all to her sitting room since the injured man was still not stirring from his sleep.

"You said you taught at a school. A school for what exactly? I am not an educator of any sorts, _but I do study quite… thoroughly_," she stated although by now she had wandered over to their professor and was almost nose to nose with him.

"It's a school for Witches and Wizards," Donna clarified very loudly. Circe turned away from Professor Smith facing all of the class, none of whom had said a word since they had entered the residence. Harry believed that they, including him somewhat, were in shock from being in the company of one of the most ancient Witches of history. Not only that but most of his class, with the exception of him and Hermione, were fairly new to the concepts of time travel. Even in his case, Harry wasn't aware that someone could travel this far back in time. And none of them could pass this aside as a mere dream, for the evidence that this was real was standing right before them in her silky white dress.

"What a pleasant surprise. I haven't met a Wizard or Witch in a very, very, very, very," Circe paused here and swigged a considerable amount from her bottle and continued fairly drowsily, "long, long time." Professor Smith sprang up from his chair and babbled,

"Right! Circe, how about you give us a tour of your home perhaps while we wait for our patient to wake up? My students would be absolutely thrilled."

"Well," she seemed to ponder over this suggestion and agreed, "Anything for you; I mean for these bright young students of yours. But there isn't much. It's rather small; you already saw the kitchen on your way in and you passed the bedroom. Although… I guess there is always the stable. Not very exciting though."

"Sounds perfect! Trust me; I'm sure there's _a lot more there_ than the average eye sees," Professor Smith assured and the students, lost and confused and having really no other guide than him, were forced to follow the famous enchantress and their professor. Donna walked beside them; probably checking that none of them wandered off or things along those lines.

"I know all of you guys are probably really lost right now and not understanding a thing we're doing and think that he's mad, but he does know what he's doing. Really. Trust me," Donna promised them as though she had read their thoughts and fears. They were still silent, but Harry at least was comforted a little by these words. Finally, they had reached the stable. Although the list of occupants that filled the stable only entailed pigs, and just about twenty were crammed into the pens.

"You… have a lot of pigs," Professor Smith confessed rather bluntly.

"That's an understatement," Dean uttered to Seamus.

"Yes. They are my only company on this island. Rather pathetic, isn't it?" she confided in them and swallowed, what Harry was most certain of, practically half the bottle in one gulp. Professor Smith spun about to face his pupils.

"Sorry class; didn't mean to have you wait this long for your actual lesson, but I was waiting for the opportune moment. Does anyone know what Circe is notable for in history?" Professor Smith announced abruptly. Circe sent a confused look his way, not comprehending as most were not of the situation developing. Ron nervously raised his hand, but Professor Smith seemed ecstatic at this.

"Yes Mr. Weasley? Go on then, don't be shy!" he encouraged.

"Um… I think it has to do with pigs," Ron responded not very confident with his answer.

"No wonder you know that Weasley, especially since you live with a whole family of them," Malfoy sneered. Harry had the desire to punch him, but knew that he would probably receive who knows how many detentions for that, and he couldn't afford to miss Quidditch practices.

"Oi! No snarky comments Mr. Malfoy. Ten points deducted from Slytherin. But you are on the right track Mr. Weasley," Professor Smith now faced Circe, "The men, Circe. You said _the men_ were _gone_, not that they had left. And they never left. The footprints I saw leading to your house never had another trail leading back to their ship. So, the average person might ask did they go? But I'm not the average person, now am I? These sailors were simple Muggles, had no idea their host was a Witch. And everything you told us was true Circe. You did in fact invite them into your home, feed them, and they were gone. There is so much more to that telling though. Circe was the first Witch to accomplish transfiguration. And who you may ask did she perform this on? Lost, foolish, Muggle sailors; turning them into pigs. I mean really, what purpose do they have? Especially when she also performed a memory charm on them to make them forget any thoughts of home. These transfigured sailors are the equivalent of the actual species of pig only with human minds. If their minds are bare, what purpose is there in continuing in their journey? None. That's the point. And you drove them into your pens like the animals you transformed into, and they have remained here. And that was your plan, to have them remain that way, until I came along. Now I am giving you a chance here Circe, change these innocent men back to their original form." She stared at him for a solid moment and then started laughing, swinging her bottle in her hand.

"Well. This isn't the usual response to one of your confrontations, is it?" Donna remarked to Professor Smith with amusement.

"I have to admit. This is a first," he confessed. Circe's giggles stopped and for the first time she placed the bottle down. She wandered over to their professor with a solemn expression.

"Do you think you've stopped me from playing the game? Oh believe me, it won't be end now. I think you know very well who my pawns are, but do you know yours? Because they will be your downfall," Circe avowed. Professor Smith's head shifted back and gazed upon his students with look of horror.

"What are you saying?" he questioned though Harry almost knew that his professor was exactly aware of what she implied.

"Don't do that, I _know_ you aren't stupid. I will turn your students into pigs, even if they are Witches and Wizards, and place them in my pens unless—"

"Unless what?" Donna inquired fearfully.

"He discovered my secret only relying on some footprints and picking up certain word phrases. Now that's clever. Too clever. If he went back to your school he'd spread the word just as he has to his pupils, and I can't allow that. He will stay here or his students will stay here. It's your choice," Circe explained. Donna started,

"You can't seriously be thinking of—" Her colleague and friend placed his hands on her shoulders and interrupted her,

"Donna, take the fifth years to the TARDIS. Before you say anything else just know that you are brilliant, and I am sure you can handle these bright, intelligent students on your own," their professor attempted to convince her but she shook her head in defiance.

"No. I am _not_ leaving you. Ever. So you're just going to have to deal with that, alright?" Donna opposed. Circe pulled out her wand and she held it tight in her grasp at her side while Professor Smith unintentionally shared a nervous glance with his class.

"Donna, you don't understand. _Their_ safety is at risk; _your_ safety is at risk!" Professor Smith argued.

"And what about yours?" Donna countered.

"Oh you know me; I'll be fine! I'm the… I'm Professor Smith. Can't possibly mess up on my first day, now can I?" he jested only half-heartedly. Donna sighed.

"You better be alright now, okay? And you!" Donna stormed over to Circe, pointed her finger to the woman's chest, and threatened, "I swear, if you turn him into a pig; I'll turn you into a blooming hippopotamus!" Donna marched away and motioned for the class to follow her lead. Harry glanced back at Professor Smith, hoping that this wasn't the last they saw of him.

OoO

The Doctor stood away from Circe, his nerves tense. He really, really hoped Donna had listened to him for once and more so he hoped that he would figure out a way to somehow escape this bargain. Circe seemed to read this body language quite clearly and stated simply,

"You don't trust me."

"Do you think I would? You threaten my students, and then you force me to stay here!" the Doctor retorted but then observed her as she gazed towards the ground and he sighed, "Sorry, I was being rude."

"It's fine, I understand. How about we settle this trusting issue over a pint?" she suggested and handed him a bottle, but he placed it back in her hands.

"I don't drink alcohol," he clarified.

"A shame. Come inside anyway, I'm honestly tired of hearing them squeal," she beckoned while gesturing towards her transfiguration subjects. He knew he wasn't just going to able to run away from this one and walked into the manor. Though once inside, he distinctly heard moaning from one of the rooms. The injured man was awake. The Doctor darted in, ready to attend to his patient.

"My, my leg," the man groaned.

"Oh yes, don't worry about that. I'm a doctor, I can help. Your leg is broken; actually you're quite lucky you don't have any real severe injuries." Circe found where he had gone off to and joined him in the room.

"You're a _doctor_ as well?" she chuckled.

"I'm a man of many professions," he claimed and continued conversing with the man, "Usually a broken leg will take anywhere from four to six weeks to heal, but perhaps the process might be quicker if I was able to access the supplies on my ship, maybe?" He looked up at Circe longingly wishing that she would be able to let him do this, but she shook her head in response and drank another pint from her bottle. He sighed and sauntered into another room.

"Do you really think I would trust you enough to go to your ship and willingly return here?" Circe asked.

"I thought you were the one talking about trusting issues."

"Well if you said you didn't trust me, then how on earth do you expect me to trust you? Look," she sat him down and carried on, "You're… _different_ than the rest of them." The Doctor scrunched his face together and quizzed, "What?"

Circe guzzled another large portion of her drink and began, "Well, you come in with your entourage and, and you take charge like a _real_ man. Not only that but you are the smartest in the room and an accomplished teacher none the less."

The Doctor rambled, "Well you are right about me being a genius, but really it is only my first day being a teacher so I wouldn't go as far to say that I'm accomplished but—"

Though Circe took no heed of his ramblings and continued, "And you're a doctor too. Quite… _mysterious _yet _thrilling_. I mean, how else is a girl supposed to feel about that?" She drew nearer and nearer towards him and absent-mindedly the Doctor leaned back in his chair as if that would lead him farther away, yet as he was doing so he noticed a sight that practically gave him a heart attack.

There, peering in through Circe's window was none other than Mr. Finnigan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley, and his best friend Donna Noble. With this almost frightening him to death, he leaned back a little too far in his chair and crashed onto Circe's floor while he yelled, "Oof!" Circe rushed over and helped him up while fretting, "Oh you poor dear! Are you alright?"

Quite dazed the Doctor stumbled back onto his feet and replied, "Actually, I think I could use a drink. Non-alcoholic I might add." Cautiously as Circe prepared his drink, he stared back at the window but thankfully this time his students and friend were gone and the Doctor breathed in relief at this and readily accepted his drink from Circe.

"You know, you are being rather nice to me compared to other captors I've faced," the Doctor remarked and the Witch blushed at this.

"Well, I like to make my guests feel welcome, and let me assure you, you are _very welcome indeed_." The Doctor thought that there was something that he was missing, but he passed this aside as he heard the man calling, "Doctor! Doctor!" Of course! What kind of doctor was he if he wasn't attending to his patient? Gladly he left the company of Circe and met the man in his room. The Doctor started, "Yes, yes I'm here. Are you feeling any kind of pain? Or—"

"No, I will be fine, sir. My name is Elpenor. But I know a man who will save us from this terrible Witch."

"Wait. What?"

"His name is Odysseus. Odysseus is his name."

"What? What?"

**So… that's where I'm going to stop. Please don't kill me. Don't worry; I'm going to try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. So the Doctor is staying at Circe's house really against his will, but what plans does she have for him? Not only that but the injured man Elpenor claims there is a man called Odysseus who will save them. And Circe is quite the character. Hopefully this mayhem won't blow the minds of the fifth years. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated this sooner, been super busy with school assignments. I wish the crack in Amy's wall would swallow up all homework in the universe. Just to let you guys know I'm starting this chapter in Donna's point of view right after she and the fifth years leave. Anyway, continuing on with the adventure with Circe! **

**Chapter Six **

Donna stormed away from the residence and the students tagged along beside her, probably not particularly wanting to become a part of Circe's transfiguration experiments. The nerve he had in doing this to her; honestly when was he ever going to learn he couldn't ever take proper care of himself? Beforehand, Donna was led to believe that they were merely to observe their surroundings since they had the task of teaching as well as keeping the students safe, but if anyone could involve them in some sort of danger or another, the Doctor could be the only candidate.

While she highly irritated with him, she also feared the worst for her best friend. What if the Doctor ended up turned into a pig? What would she do then? The Doctor had previously explained that he could technically be considered a wizard, though he had very grudgingly admitted this, because of his extremely high levels of gamma radiation in his system, though this was not the case for her. She wasn't a genius like him who could conjure up a potion that would make everything all better! And in no way whatsoever was she following his orders. Not even the Doctor could boss Super-temp Donna Noble.

Instead of following their trail they had imprinted in the sand from before, Donna turned left, then right, maneuvering through the tropical greenery. The class stopped as she did so, and she spun around to face them.

"What is it? Something wrong?" she questioned only afterwards noting in her head how ridiculous a question that was when their teacher was trapped in the hands of an evil, and in her opinion, disturbed Witch.

"Miss Noble, I thought Professor Smith had said for us to go back to his box," a student stated. Miss Noble. That was a title she would have to get used to from now on. To her ear it didn't sound quite right, she had been referred to by everyone as 'Donna' her whole life. She guessed the Doctor wasn't alone in adjusting to a whole new name.

"Yeah, you're right. He did," Donna answered and continued roaming on the island as she spoke.

Hermione asked, "Then where are you taking us?" She sighed realizing that they were all unfamiliar in what adventures were exactly like for her and the Doctor; this one being just another oddity among many Donna Noble had witnessed on her travels.

"Look, all of you. Sit down. Now," she instructed and they sat on the sand and from their perplexed expressions she could tell that they had no idea where she was going with this and honestly neither did she.

Nevertheless, she couldn't have them wandering off and continued, "I don't think my colleague and I set up the rules and what is really standard in this class. He hates doing that kind of thing. But I am going to explain them to you now. Professor Smith and I are travelers, across all of time and space. All of you are joining us, this is what we do everyday. Believe me; you will learn a lot more out here than you would staring at a textbook. These lessons may be mad and wild and usually not scheduled in advance but you know a picture says a thousand words. And _this_ is the biggest picture you are ever going to get." A couple of students raised hands inquisitively, but she ignored them as she wanted to finish her lecture.

"But I almost forgot rules. Rule Number One: When you are ordered to do something by Professor Smith, only listen to me. He's complete rubbish when comes to that. Rule Number Two: If Professor Smith says something that doesn't make any sense just go along it and I will try to ask him to repeat what he said in actual English. Rule Number Three: We never leave anyone behind. Unfortunately, on this lesson this rule applies. If you got lost or captured, any one of you lot, which I certainly hope doesn't happen, for just whatever reason, I promise you that we will find you and help you no matter the situation. And now, I can't abandon Professor Smith and while I would have you all wait in the TARDIS; I don't really trust you by yourselves in a spaceship that can do who knows what so you all are going to follow me. And we are going to rescue Professor Smith," Donna declared.

"I'm not getting turned into a pig. Just wait until my father hears about this," Malfoy sneered.

"Where else are we supposed to go? I mean if Professor Smith is the only one who knows how to fly that box, how else are we supposed to get back to Hogwarts? And anyway even if we could fly it back ourselves we would have to explain why we have a missing teacher on the first day!" Hermione reasoned.

Donna commented, "Good. Finally someone with common sense, _thank you_. So that settles it then. If you think I'm going to have us barge in there… wands ablazing, then no. If I've learned anything, you have to be stealthy like, like—" She struggled to come up with an example, for these kids were wizards after all, but she was suddenly saved when a girl cried out enthusiastically, "Like Nifflers!"

Donna stared on bewildered, having no clue what a 'Niffler' was. She really needed to be more educated in these things. Donna just queried, "What?" Observing the girl's disappointment in her answer, Donna hastily added, "No, it was a great example! So come on, we had better get a move on."

With this, the students followed without compliant behind her and they journeyed back to Circe's. All of them were huddled together as they approached the mansion, and ducked so as not to be seen.

"So we can't use the front door as an entry point; that would just give everything away. Ron, any ideas?" Donna questioned in a hushed whisper.

"Well, we could try the window," Ron suggested bluntly.

"Brilliant! Five points to Gryffindor. Now we'll check if he is inside or not. If he isn't that means one of two things. One would be he got turned into a pig, and I swear if he did _I will_ kill him. Two, which would be the better option, is that he's already found a way out of there. Alright the window is only so big so I'll have a scout party with me. Ron, Dean, Seamus, come with me. Harry, look after the rest of them while I'm gone," she commanded.

Slowly, the four of them crept up towards the window and peered in. To Donna's relief, the Doctor was still a human sitting in a chair. Maybe that Witch legitimately listened to her threat from before. Gradually though, the Doctor was leaning back in his chair as Circe approached him closer and closer and Donna's anxiety grew at this. As he did tilt his chair back, undeniably his gaze caught hers and at this he clumsily caused himself and the chair to fall on the ground.

"Quick! We've been spotted by him! Duck!" she hissed and the three did as told probably confused out their wits.

"Dean, did you hear what she said to Professor Smith?" Seamus asked and Donna turned to gaze them puzzled as to what they meant.

"Yeah," Dean snickered and mock impersonated, "_You take charge like a real man_. I think Professor Smith's got a worse fate coming to him than being turned into a pig."

Donna scoffed at this picking up what they did mean by this and chastised, "Oh shut it, you two. Come on, now that we know he's okay we got to figure out a plan with the rest of the class." As they journeyed back to the class however; a tall, muscular man stood beside the fifth years chatting with them.

"Oi!" Donna called over and continued, "Who are you and what are you doing with my students?"

"Oh fair maiden, I do not mean to cause alarm. For my name is Odysseus. I was conversing with your students to locate my crew, for I am under the belief they have been placed under a spell by a woman who goes by the name Circe." Donna just stared at him, mouth gaping. For when she was in school, she had taken a course in ancient literature, which was quite boring, but distinctly remembered the tale of Homer's Odyssey. But this couldn't be possible; Odysseus was just a fictional character from that!

"Odysseus? _The_ Odysseus?" she questioned.

"You have heard of me?"

Knowing no other way to respond she replied, "Yes."

"Miss Noble, how do you know this man?" Lavender Brown inquired.

"Oh well, he's famous. He's icon. Thousands of students like you know him," Donna rambled in a state of shock.

"I appreciate your flattery, but I must find my crew. I have heard rumors that a terrible, powerful enchantress lives in that house, so I strongly suggest you and your company should leave on your ship at once," the supposed Odysseus suggested and made his way for the mansion.

"Wait! I have a friend of mine in there; can you get him out as well?" Donna pleaded.

Odysseus avowed, "I am not sure whether I will succeed in freeing my own crew from her grasp, but I will try." With this the man left and strode towards Circe's estate.

"What's going on? I don't understand anything that's happening! Nothing is making any sense! Who is that man? What happened to our new professor? How did we get here? How are we going to get back to Hogwarts?" a girl cried out frantically. Oh great. Just what Donna Noble needed after all the events of today, an adolescent having a nervous breakdown.

"Look, we need to get Professor Smith back! He's fine now, but we can't leave this island without him because he's the only who can fly the TARDIS! Alright? I know nothing is making any sense, but everything that's happening is real, even if it may all seem like it's a crazy dream. The plan is to get Professor Smith back, and then we can all get back to Hogwarts." She sighed after this in exasperation for having to had explain this to them again.

"Yeah, she's right," Ron announced and carried on, "I mean let's face it. When have any of our classes been _this_ exciting? If this is what our History of Magic class is going to be like, then for once… I'm all for it." Hermione then brushed aside the students and stood next to Ron.

"And it's not like we haven't experienced more dangerous things at Hogwarts. Remember in our second year we were facing a basilisk who was petrifying students, or perhaps when Dementors were at Hogwarts? We've seen tougher people than _her_." The class all nodded their heads in mutual agreement, yet with an excited glee. Because they were going on a mission.

OoO

The Doctor sat by Elpenor's side as the man had just fallen asleep due to exhaustion. But… Odysseus. He, the Doctor, was in Homer's Odyssey? Before he was able to process this new information, another man suddenly climbed in through the bedroom window. Just as the Doctor was about to speak, the stranger rudely held his finger to the Doctor's lips in an attempt to quiet him.

"Hello. I have no time to explain. My name is Odysseus and I have come looking for my crew. Who are you? Are you a friend of the woman with red hair?"

The Doctor mumbled, "Red hair, red hair—oh! Donna! Yes I am her friend. Mind you, if you have an escape plan it would be best to deploy it now considering the hostess of the house is not occupied with anything at the moment. I don't know what she'll do when she finds you."

"I must get past her without her seeing me."

"And then?" the Doctor quizzed.

"I do not know what I will do after that."

The Time lord scoffed, "Oh, you heroes! Never planning ahead! Well, admittedly sometimes I will do that, but under these circumstances this is not the time to improvise! Lucky enough for the both of us, behind Circe's back I've sort of been, well, let's just say borrowing without permission, some of her items. Enough ingredients to make a potion that should cure your crew from them being pigs. Circe is under the impression that I'm just attending to Elpenor here, which I was, but not now. It should only take of few minutes for me to conquer this up, me being a genius and all, so just wait here."

By pure coincidence, an empty cauldron lay abandoned on the floor.

"Perfect!" he beamed and began on his project. This was definitely a change for the Doctor, a nice one rather. Instead of blowing up ships or sucking monsters into endless voids, everything would be solved with a simple potion and everyone would walk away happy. The alien truly appreciated these types of endings.

"Is it done?" Odysseus requested.

"Yes. Here you go," the Doctor handed the cauldron over to the infamous hero and said, "Should enough for the whole lot of them."

"Surely you are not human," Odysseus reasoned.

The Doctor chuckled, "Oh I am _far_ from being anything like a human."

"Then that proves it then. Only you would bestow such gifts that will help to my victory, Hermes."

"No. I'm not, I'm not Hermes," the Doctor protested to the claim that he was one of the Olympian gods.

"Oh messenger of the gods, you are much too modest. Now, I will need to sneak past the enchantress, might you be able to create a diversion, O Powerful One?" The Doctor sighed seeing as the mythological hero would not accept the answer that he was in fact _not_ a Greek god.

"I'll think of something. And I wouldn't forget about him either," the Doctor suggested, gesturing to Elpenor.

"Ah, yes. My unfortunate shipmate. My crew, once transformed to their normal state, will carry him to our ship," Odysseus explained.

The Doctor agreed, "Right. Good thinking. Just wait here until you are absolutely sure she won't see you."

With this, the Time Lord stepped out of the bedroom back into Circe's living room not finding her in his sights until she whispered into his ear, "That took a while." He jumped at this, frightened, probably back an inch or more.

"Sorry. Didn't see you there. Sort of scared me a bit," he confessed.

"I can see. So, who were you talking to?" she interrogated.

"Uh, well, what do you mean _who_ was I talking to? I mean I'm not now or I wasn't talking to anyone, well, I guess I'm talking to you currently but before then I was just asking, eh, Elpenor some questions before he fell asleep. Yep. That was it. Completely. Nothing else happened. At all." Circe quirked her eyebrows up at him, but dismissed the incredibly guilty tone to his voice.

"Listen. We need to talk."

"Talk? Oh I love talking! Talking always passes the time. What do you want to talk about?" the Doctor babbled.

"Oh, I don't know how to say this," she started and took a swig from her bottle and continued, "it's just; you've, you've treated me like no other man has before."

"Oh? And how's that?" he implored anxiously, having no idea what exactly she was implying about him in her statement.

"You talk so much and yet you never understand what another person means when they only speak one word."

"I guess you're right about that. I was never one for listening," he confided in her, so surprised that she was so perceptive to notice that and phrase it in the perfect sentence.

"Well then, John Smith, you had better listen up," the woman proclaimed sternly, striding in a confident manner towards him. She stopped about two inches from his face and he blinked at her naively wondering what she was planning to do.

He couldn't resist his curiosity and pressed, "Circe, what are you—" However he could not finish his inquiry as Circe cried out hysterically, "LOVE ME!" and hastily wrapped her hand around his tie before he could protest, yanked him by the tie down to her level, and pulled him into a kiss. Just as he was about to pull back, the Doctor noticed Odysseus sneaking out of the bedroom, cauldron in hand, and made for the front doors quietly and exchanged a look of guilt and sympathy towards him before rushing out the exit. This was the diversion. To add on, an unintentional diversion. He hated improvising sometimes. As soon as Odysseus had crept out the doors, the Doctor immediately pulled back from Circe's lips.

Just as he was about to speak, he distantly heard a yell from outside the residence, "PROFESSOR SMITH! WE CAME TO RESCUE YOU!" Afterwards, one by one, every student from his new class filed in through the window into Circe's living room along with Donna Noble.

"Wha—wha—" he had started but seemed incapable of finishing his sentence due to his pure shock.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Donna mockingly posed.

"More like Circe got his tongue," Ron remarked and at this all the students snickered. Oh god. His credibility as a teacher was gone, vanished, diminished to nothing on his _very first day_ in his _very first class_. Outside there was a loud ruckus as the shouting of men, presumably Odysseus's crew now human, fled from the mansion while two bravely dashed in and carried the injured Elpenor out with them.

"This was you. This was _all _you."

The Doctor turned to confront his, not by his own choice, lover. "I suppose so. Circe, you honestly didn't think you could keep me on this island forever, did you?"

"I had my doubts about that, yes. But I thought I could keep those men forever. Because of you, I couldn't keep either you or them. I love you because you are intelligent and kind and compassionate, not like those Muggle buffoons who deserve the fate I gave them. You're a genius. You truly are. You orchestrated this perfectly." In the midst of her new-found depression she drank again from her bottle, and the Doctor pitied her for him being the cause of her misery.

"Listen. You're amazing. You accomplished transfiguration, a magnificent feat. It is a skill that will transcend through generations, becoming absolutely vital to Wizarding society. You have done so many great things and have the potential to do so many more in your lifetime," he grasped the bottle from her hand and chucked it across the room and added, "And you don't need _that_ to do it. I can honestly admit, you are the most _interesting_ woman I have met in all my years, and that is saying something for me that is."

She chuckled and mused, "Oh John—Professor Smith, I mean, I swear you will get everything out of life with that flattery of yours. I'm sure I've prolonged that _field trip_ of yours long enough. Go back with your students with that strange ship of yours. Go!" The students along with Donna did not hesitate and left the manor as quickly as possible and the Doctor made to follow them as Circe called, "And Professor?"

"Yes Circe?"

"Make sure the history books have my name written _all_ over them."

"Oh Circe, do you think I would've come here if they hadn't?" he smirked and left the mansion to join his students.

OoO

Harry, after the shaky trip to their previous destination, knew now as well as everyone else who had common sense to hang on to any item that would keep them stable during the bumpy ride. With this in mind, Harry chose the railing that was close to the grated steps which proved to be a smart decision as he was not tossed and thrown around the TARDIS like a rag doll as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were.

The wheezing noise started up and ceased and afterwards the Doctor swung the doors open to reveal that they were indeed back in the currently vacant History of Magic classroom. Every student being relieved at this, all of them excitedly jumped out of the blue box onto the dirty floor of classroom 4f, for it was good to be home finally. Harry checked the time and it was five minutes before the next class would start up, yet he was sure they had been gone for much, much longer than forty five minutes.

Over in a corner, Blaise Zabini grumbled as he paid fifteen galleons to Seamus Finnigan who had bet the Slytherin that at some point their teacher would be kissed by the notable figure in history.

"Ah! Landed early! This is a first!" Professor Smith mentioned cheerfully.

"Spaceman."

"Oh, yes Donna, what is it?" The response the teacher was met with was a hard, cold slap on the cheek that resonated within the classroom walls.

"Don't. Ever. Do that to me again. Got it?" Donna reprimanded.

"Reading you loud and clear," he complained as he rubbed sorely at his cheek.

Neville raised his hand tentatively while out of his seat and only then did the Professor notice this action after fussing about Donna's slap.

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom. What's your question?"

"This might sound stupid, but are we going to do this kind of thing every day?"

"Um, you might to specify what you mean," Professor Smith requested.

Donna clarified for him, "He means about time traveling! And yes, this will sort of be routine."

"Well, if you don't want to do that, then we can just sit here and read from our textbook and—" Professor Smith had started but was interrupted as the whole class began shouting and fussing.

"Woah! Calm down. What's the fuss about now?" Professor Smith questioned as he attempted to calm the class.

"But Professor, we can't just sit in a classroom for the rest of the year after doing something like that!" a student objected.

"Yeah, we learned loads of stuff today in History of Magic than we ever have before!" Dean argued.

"Like what? Prove it to me," Professor Smith requested.

"Back in ancient times there were no rules against performing spells on Muggles," Harry noted.

"Also, Wizards and Witches didn't just invent spells randomly; they had a purpose behind them," Neville added.

"In addition, not all Witches and Wizards from ancient times who developed skills, like Transfiguration for instance, had the best interests at heart in doing so," Hermione contributed.

"Excellent, excellent! Oh look at you all, this is what learning history is about! Processing and examining the facts and information, and then afterwards developing opinions about them on your own! Historical events and figures are not per say 'two-dimensional'; they have thoughts and feelings and dreams they want to pursue, just the same of all of you." At the end of the Professor's speech, the bell rung to switch classes, but no one bolted for the door like they usually would. In return, the teacher blinked at them curiously.

"What are you still doing here? I have a class of first years next, and I'm positive that every one of you has a class you need to be going to. Oh, well I guess I didn't consider this, but technically speaking all of you are about half an hour older than the rest of your grade is right now. Sorry about that. But off you go! Honestly, I don't want to be responsible for all of you being late for your next class!" he lectured while ushering them out of the classroom and after they were all out, he slammed the door behind them.

"Harry. That was the best class we've ever had," Ron asserted.

Hermione disagreed, "I don't agree with that whatsoever."

"Oh come on Hermione! You at least have to admit it was the most exciting class we've had. You even supported me with rescuing Professor Smith!" Ron retorted.

"I said before that we couldn't explain a missing teacher to the rest of the staff. That was the only reason. I've concluded that Professor Smith's teaching methods, at least so far, are completely unorthodox! However he manages to operate that, that box of his, it's not the way to teach a class!" Hermione complained.

"Hermione, that was the single time I have ever learned anything in History of Magic without me copying off your notes," Harry countered. She huffed in response at this and headed towards the dungeons for Potions.

"Looks like we got on her bad side, mate," Ron said.

"Then we'll both be doomed for Potions," Harry stated as they walked down towards the moving staircases.

**So that's where I'm going to stop. Luckily, my spring break just started so I might be able to get a new installment in, but I'm not promising anything. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! Since it is my spring break I'm trying to update for my stories as quickly as possible because I know once my school gets back in session I will have absolutely no free time. Eh. On another note, the BBC website has announced that David Tennant and Billie Piper are returning for the fiftieth anniversary! But I digress, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter Seven **

Harry stared glumly at his food while Hermione was occupied with reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Ron's appetite was big this Friday morning. Pain still seared on his right hand as the words _I must not tell lies_ were imprinted as though they were traced in by a scalpel and he winced as he gazed at the phrase.

Hermione inquired, "Harry is something wrong?"

"Nothing!" he snapped back and pulled his robes over his hand in an attempt to hide the wound.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat anything?" Ron questioned.

"I'm not hungry," Harry grumbled and picked at some of the eggs with his fork.

"Hello, hello, hello!" two voices called over to the trio belonging to none other than Fred and George who then proceeded to sit themselves down on the benches beside them.

"So brother mine," Fred had started,

"We have overheard quite the rumors about the mysterious Professor Smith," George finished.

Ron mumbled, "Like what?" not interested in conversing with his brothers.

"The first years have been terrified out of their little minds. Hardly have been touching their plates."

"Soap has been clogging their ears from the Soap Blizzard of 1378."

"They also mentioned that he has obtained a time machine."

"In the form of a blue police call box."

"And while that is very interesting," George stated.

"It means bad business for us Ronald. People are _enjoying _History of Magic and do you know what that means?" Fred quizzed.

"What?" Ron murmured.

"Bad profit. This year we have been developing our Skiving Snackboxes, and we were expecting a large portion of customers would be people wanting to skip out on Binns' lectures, but this is before we knew he had a replacement," George explained.

"But if Professor Smith's classes are fun and enjoyable, then not as many people will want to buy Skiving Snackboxes, which means not as much revenue," the other Weasley twin added.

"And good riddance! If Professor Smith's classes don't do anything really educational, the best they can do is stop this nonsense of yours!" Hermione retorted.

"Which is why today we're going to be doing something a little differently in our schedule," Fred announced.

"We're going to be, well, paying a little visit on one of his classes. Call it a professional audit if you will," George confirmed.

"You can't be serious!" Ron protested.

George disagreed, "But we are, we are."

"Also, I am to pass a message from Angelina to Harry. She says she won't accept teammates who put other commitments before training," Fred mentioned.

"I'm in detention!" Harry barked back.

"I know it is rubbish. Try telling her that though. But we best be off." With that the two Weasley twins departed from the benches and roamed further down the table to chat with Lee Jordan.

Ron just shook his head and begged, "Harry, what class do you think they are going to go to?" Harry didn't answer this with a spoken response, because honestly he had no idea.

OoO

"Hello class!" Professor Smith greeted cheerfully and a couple students out of courtesy responded with a friendly greeting back. The rest of the class stared intently at the cabinet where the blue box remained hidden, all of them wondering as to where their new destination would be. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the back of the class today with two vacant seats next to them, but within an instant they were filled by two people with familiarly identical red hair.

"Fred! George!" Hermione hissed.

"Oh, why did you have to pick _this_ class?" Ron moaned.

"This is as good as any other, isn't it Fred?"

"Under the circumstances that dear Ronald is here, even better I daresay, George!"

"They're not supposed to be here Ron!" Hermione fussed.

"Don't you two have a class right now?" Harry asked.

George clarified, "No, which is really the main reason why we picked this class. We have a free period; alas the wonders of being in seventh year. So really Hermione, we can be wherever we want right now."

"Alright, the subject we're going to learn about today—well, I'll keep this one a surprise. Thought I should treat you to something, because the best day of the week is Saturday, and since we don't have class on Saturdays the next best day is Friday!" Professor Smith declared as he enthusiastically flung the doors of the cabinet open to reveal the blue police call box and at the sight of it every student jumped out of their chairs and hurried into the time machine.

"Wicked," the twins said simultaneously as they entered through the wooden doors.

Professor Smith frantically dashed about the console, sledgehammer in hand, banging it upon the dashboard when a spark flew out or when smoke was suspiciously released from within the time rotor. Fred and George in their curiosity wandered down one of the corridors and the golden trio followed them as well.

"What are you doing?" Hermione implored.

"Exploring," Fred grinned back.

"Woah Fred, you got to see this!" George insisted as he pulled out a jar which the contents inside disturbed all five of them. Inside, a hand surrounded by water, a _severed _hand wiggled its fingers constantly.

"Why would he keep something like that?" Ron posed. Hermione gaped at the sight and held the jar for inspection.

"But, but that can't possibly be!" she cried out in horror.

"What is it?" Harry pried.

"If I'm not mistaken, then this is Professor Smith's hand! It's an exact replica, but he has both hands so I'm not sure what to think!" Hermione concluded.

A voice called, "Oi! What are you five doing back here? We're about to land, you know." This startled them and they turned around to face Miss Noble who was standing in the corridor hovering over them with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, Miss Noble. It's just we found this," Hermione explained and handed the jar over to the teacher.

"It's just some weird alien thing. I wouldn't worry about it," Miss Noble asserted and placed the jar back in its original spot while muttering, "I hid that so students like them wouldn't freak out, but _no_. Why does he have to keep stuff like that around here anyway?"

"But Miss Noble, the object inside is an exact replica of Professor Smith's hand!" Hermione argued. At this, Miss Noble picked up the jar again, and turned it around multiple times to examine the hand inside while watching it in awe.

"No, that can't be right," she whispered seemingly to herself in her surprise. With a jolt from the spaceship time machine, everyone fell including Miss Noble and the jar that contained the hand, but luckily Harry extended his hands and caught the container.

"Ah, Harry. You haven't been playing Seeker without any skill, now have you?" one of the twins mentioned smugly as Miss Noble placed the jar back in a stable position.

"I think we're here," she announced and led them all back to the control room.

"Before we go out, I need to mention something. From the experiences of all my classes of interfering with timelines and other… timey-wimey things, I've had the TARDIS enforce a force field that extends around the ship so that we don't complicate and disturb historical events. We still have room outside, it's just not as… roomy," Professor Smith proclaimed and at this news many students grumbled. The doors unlocked and when everyone stepped outside, their faces fell.

"We're on Hogwarts grounds," Seamus stated bluntly.

"Yes, you are right Mr. Finnigan; we are in fact on Hogwarts grounds one thousand and two years prior to 1995. It's 993 A.D.; does anyone know what happened then?" Professor Smith questioned. At this inquiry, Hermione's hand shot up in less than a second.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"In 993, Hogwarts was built by the Architect of Hogwarts and founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin," Hermione reported.

"Yes, very good Miss Granger five, no, ten points to Gryffindor. Wait," the Professor paused and added, "Something's off here. Everyone line up." Extremely confused, the fifth years, along with the Weasley twins, filed together in a single line. Professor Smith went down the line muttering numbers as though he was doing a count.

"27, 28, 29, 30, 31, aha! Knew it! I have stowaways," Professor Smith asserted and demanded while pointing at Fred and George, "Who are you two and why are you in my class?"

"I'm Fred Weasley."

"And I'm George Weasley. But actually I'm Fred and—"

"I'm George. Really you must forgive us; we often mix each other up."

"Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley. I have three Weasleys in my class. Ron you never mentioned you had brothers," Professor Smith remarked.

"He didn't?" Fred gasped.

"What a crime! We didn't know that you were ashamed of your own lineage!" George exclaimed.

"And this is the reason why," Ron quipped shaking his head.

Professor Smith commanded, "Doesn't matter anyway because we have to go back now."

This caused quite the commotion as there was then yelling and complaining and fussing and demands of "Why?" and "This isn't fair!" and at this Professor Smith held up his hands in defense.

Miss Noble yelled, "QUIET!" And then there was silence.

"Um, thank you for that Donna, now just let me explain. I can't just have people hitching a ride. I am teaching a class, and if you are not a part of it then you have absolutely no right to be here! And I'm not wasting lessons on you two so come in, everybody back into the TARDIS now," he instructed and ushered them in while doing another count of everyone that went in. Harry was at the back of the line with Fred and George and overheard their plans.

"Oh, we didn't finish our audit," George complained.

"That simply won't do. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fred quizzed.

"I think I am," George responded. The twins adjusted the position of their hands and closed their eyes.

_Crack! _

_Crack! _

Harry spun around, but the two Weasleys were gone. Surprisingly, no one besides him seemed to notice their disappearance as the Professor continued his count and when he got to Harry eventually he said, "29. Wait. That's the right number. But that isn't right."

"What do you mean, it's 'the right number but it isn't right'?" Miss Noble pressed.

"Donna, don't you understand? We came here with two stowaways, and they're gone! Ron, come here. How old are your brothers?" Professor Smith asked.

"Seventeen. Both of them. Why?"

He growled, "Apparition! It's almost as bad as vortex manipulators! But, luckily they can't transport themselves across time with that. They can't have gone far, but my question is where and why? I'm going to try the castle, see if they are there." Professor Smith headed towards the console, pressed a button, and something simmered outside the TARDIS, presumably the force field being powered down.

"Oh. No. You are not going alone, you know what happened last time," Donna lectured.

"I know Donna, I know. But it's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" the teacher posed and started walking on the grounds towards the newly established Hogwarts. As if by destiny, thunderclouds gathered and rain poured from the skies, soaking Professor Smith.

"Oh, this is just my day! Fridays are supposed better than this! If I could control anything besides time it would be the weather!" he shouted up at the sky in his aggravation and then continued to trudge on the grounds.

"Oh, I swear this will not be the last he hears from me about this whole running off on his own. Come on, everyone in the TARDIS! We'll just have to wait for him to get back!" Miss Noble instructed as she steered the rest of the students outside into the TARDIS.

OoO

Fred and George opened their eyes. They had Apparated in a corridor it seemed, as the halls were identical to their version of Hogwarts. So there were no defensive charms active around the school against Apparition.

"Impressive Professor Smith, very impressive indeed," George remarked.

"But how do we know if this is Hogwarts from about a thousand years ago? For all we know he could be some quack who just took us outside Hogwarts," Fred pointed out.

"Tsk, tsk. Very true, very true. We'll just have to find out now, now won't we?"

With this the twins set out and roamed about the halls in the vast castle, the home in which they had lived for almost seven years now. There weren't any students or people for that matter in the structure which was quite unusual. They stopped abruptly once they realized they had reached the Great Hall.

"Maybe nobody is in the halls because they all are in the Great Hall?" Fred posed. George shrugged his shoulders, but unanimously decided with Fred to enter the huge room. However Fred's theory proved to be inaccurate as no one occupied the room, at first glance anyway.

"If this is our Hogwarts—" Fred had started.

"Then where did everyone go? Maybe we are in Hogwarts one thousand years ago," George finished for him.

"Hello? Is someone there? Godric is that you? Because honestly I think the Great Hall is fine the way it is, you needn't dabble with the Architect of Hogwarts' work again!" a woman's voice called out. The twins mouthed 'Godric' together, and their shock only increased as there in the doorway was one of the infamous founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff.

"Who are you two?" she inquired.

"I'm Fred; he's George, my brother. Sorry, we seem to have… gotten lost."

"Well you certainly must have to have ended up here. Oh it is a dreadful storm out there, isn't it? Oh you poor dears, only looking for protection from it. Come now, I will inform my fellow colleagues that we have guests; we have rooms if you need to stay for the night. Just stay here," she informed them as she rushed down the hall to fetch her colleagues and returned with the remaining Hogwarts founders; Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor himself. They were easily recognized by the twins, as they were icons.

"It is rather rude of them to wander in without a proper explanation. What is the cause for this intrusion?" Rowena Ravenclaw interrogated.

"Rowena, you must be compassionate! These poor souls were out there in that storm, they were only looking for shelter!" Helga Hufflepuff insisted.

"I am compassionate Helga, but my question to them is that if they were truly out in the storm why are their clothes not wet?" Rowena posed.

"Oh Rowena, let them stay for the night, they are just fine lads lost I presume. If I was them, I would only do the same," Godric Gryffindor countered.

"Yes, but she does have a point Godric. They can't have come alone, for besides Hogwarts there is only forest that stretches for miles. If they are indeed lost, who are they really and who were they accompanied by?" Salazar Slytherin questioned. Fred and George had no idea what to do, say, or even think in response.

"They're with me," a voice called out and everyone turned to stare at the drenched Professor Smith standing in the doorway with a look of displeasure on his face that admittedly frightened the two Weasleys.

"Uh oh," they both sighed.

"Who are you?" Godric Gryffindor asked.

"I'm Professor Smith and these two are my students who wandered off. I'm just here to collect them."

"You are an educator then? Where are the rest of your students? And why would you come near Hogwarts?" Rowena Ravenclaw implored.

"I was on a field trip with my students, eh, exploring the forest when _they_ ran off. The rest of my class is waiting for me, so the best thing for me would be if I headed back now with those two," Professor Smith explained walking towards the two of them and starting to push them out the Great Hall doors.

"Wait, Godric. They cannot leave," Salazar Slytherin urged.

"And why ever not, Salazar?" Godric requested.

"Yes I would like to know that as well," Professor Smith added.

"Oh yes, I see it now. Godric, on the two students' robes they bear you insignia," Rowena Ravenclaw noted.

Salazar Slytherin interrogated, "What are your real intentions here, Professor Smith?"

"I didn't lie to you about anything."

"Yes, but something is brewing here. I can sense it," Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"Alright, fine. The universe can just collapse then, see if I care! Not like it doesn't happen every time I visit Earth! Alright, I can explain more thoroughly. I really am a Professor who teaches at a school and these really are but aren't my students. I teach here at Hogwarts… in the future. I'm a time traveler; I travel across all of time and space. In school, we were learning about the notable founders of Hogwarts, so I decided to take them here, for them to have an onlookers' impression of Hogwarts in its beginning. This may sound ridiculous to you all, but the evidence is the insignia which you all noticed! You have to believe me." The founders all nodded their heads seemingly in agreement and murmured some comments to each other.

"Seeing as this is the only explanation present, we believe you," Salazar Slytherin concluded.

"You know, it is quite remarkable we get to see a glimpse of what our institution will be like in the future. What say you future students of _my_ house; how skilled is your teacher? We want to ensure that Hogwarts is in good hands," Godric Gryffindor pressed.

"He's only the best," Fred and George answered in support of the teacher who actually had saved them in the essence of the situation.

"Ah, but this must be proven. Therefore I challenge you, Professor Smith, to a swording match!" Godric Gryffindor ordered.

**So… please don't kill me. This was getting to be very lengthy and so I decided to make it two parts. I will try to update the second part as soon as possible and I promise I have been working on it. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. It's been four months since I've updated this story. *Goes off to sulk and cry in corner of shame*. You have no idea how guilty I feel about this prolonged stretch of time; truly it breaks my heart(s) *if only I was a Timelady*. **

**I began writing chapter eight the day after I posted the seventh writing thirteen pages, left it for a little while because of tedious schoolwork, and once I looked back on it I found the quality was terrible compared to the other stories I am currently writing now. So I abandoned that draft and I am starting completely anew! My rule is if I'm going to give you guys a chapter, it has to be good quality since you've waited so long. And now, I give you, the long awaited chapter eight! **

**Chapter Eight **

The Doctor blinked at him once. Twice. Still his eyes could not rid themselves of the dashing, brash smirk plastered upon Godric Gryffindor's face. So confident was the founder that the teacher would accept his challenge that his hand already laid itself on the hilt of his world-acclaimed blade; readying himself for, he alone perceived, the future battle to come. A single word tumbled from the Time Lord's lips, he was unable to resist asking such an inquiry commonly used in his vocabulary.

"_What_?" he gaped in reply.

Godric Gryffindor insisted, "Only a coward would not accept!"

"Then I'm a coward! Now all I want to do is get back to my class!" the Doctor countered, his intolerance of the man's ghastly request increasing by the second. "And furthermore I do not believe a teacher's merit is demonstrated through an act of warfare! Sword fighting is a sport, if you _can_ call it that, so how does one deem another's intelligence and authority through such a practice? That would be like if say I was a commanding officer of a militia and in order to judge my soldiers' strength, I tested them to see whether or not they could read a volume by Plato! Both topics are unrelated to the skill you wish to test them on, therefore if you apply such logic to this particular situation, challenging me to a swordfight is pointless if you desire to know how skilled I am at my job! So, if you do want to know, I suggest you try a method that is actually rational!" He realized his temper rose considerably within the past few minutes, but frankly as long as he could persuade the founder to drop his trial against him, all the merrier.

"While this logic proves partially correct I must protest to some of these accusations, and support my friend in his judgments. One must exert intelligence and authority over their opponent in order to be respected by those lower or higher in rank, and I'll explain how and why to you Professor Smith," Salazar Slytherin asserted striding from behind Gryffindor's shadow and stopping a few feet before him, providing him an opportunity to really study the prejudiced warlock.

A black goatee jutted out from the wizard's pointed chin, his robes an emerald green. A sash embroidered with a collision of the colors gold and jade firmly embraced his waist along its identical strewn around his neck. His eyebrows arched meticulously in interest, his nose protruded outwards in a rather unattractive manner perhaps more so than the hideous beak attached to his begrudging fellow colleague Professor Snape, and a dark lavender cloak was draped around his shoulders.

"If you fool-heartedly rush into a duel without accessing your adversary's strengths and weaknesses, you lack the aptitude to thoroughly observe your surroundings and the proficiency to use them to your advantage; making you the equivalent of a blunt, inanimate object placed before a highly trained and adept warrior. Secondly, if a party wins such a contest, his dominance is renown depending on the identity and importance of his defeated rival; asserting authority over those who are lesser of him, thereby granting him unquestionable power. _That_, Professor Smith, is how a swordfight demonstrates one's precision, skill, and command. For these reasons, that is why I support Godric's decision about the test to prove your worth," the dark enchanter explained.

"I don't doubt that and I never thought sword fighting is a sport for the daft-minded. However; while I highly respect all of you, I don't _need_ to prove my 'supposed worth' to any of you! Hogwarts, in the future, is in very capable hands, and they aren't mine! I am merely one who educates, teaching my students to succeed in whatever career or path they wish to pursue. Therefore, _dominance_ over them is not required nor should you encourage I do so! The purpose of this school, the school _all four of you_ built and yearned to create, is to educate its students in all aspects of sorcery while influencing their perception of the world. Am I right? Maybe it's just me, but I don't see how my efficiency at wielding a sword proves my abilities as a teacher." Godric paced across the Great Hall, his leather gloved hand stroking his chin, while the other still squeezed the hilt of his sword.

The brave man questioned, "If you find sword fighting to be sport, then why do you hesitate to participate? Surely it is a practice that has not died out in your time?"

"Because, if I have neglected to mention this, I have class that's waiting in the forest right now. And instead of teaching them, like I am supposed to, I'm stuck here justifying my opinions in order to get back to them!" he answered bitterly.

A woman he recognized as Helga Hufflepuff stepped forwards, her ginger hair done up in an elaborate bun; she wearing a modest lilac and auburn colored dress.

"Godric, perhaps he is right. I must admit, you are imposing quite a dare upon him without giving consideration to his thoughts about it. If you choose not to heed to my advice at least listen to this: let him retrieve his students, they must be awfully frightened."

The Doctor silently thanked her with a slight, upper quirk of his lips, and she smiled warmly in return. He shifted his gaze over to the Weasley twins he had set himself out to recover from the depths of the castle. Their eyes glanced around the room frantically, which he guessed was the result of searching for something to ease the awkward tension indirectly aroused by them. Of course, he couldn't blame them for pure curiosity and for possessing inquisitive minds. At the Academy, he and Koschei had pulled _far worse_ stunts under the nose of their tutor Borusa. Although allowing the twins to go unpunished might reflect badly on him seeing that as a teacher discipline should be enforced, but he might just let this incident slide…

"Very well," Godric Gryffindor agreed reluctantly after a few moments pause adding, "but you will return with your students, explain the circumstances to them, and then we shall duel."

As the Time Lord opened his mouth to protest, he found another speaking in his defense.

"Will you not permit him piece of mind? You act as if he has no choice in the matter; you don't even have the decency to limit him to either option of accepting or declining! If I am correct, these events, our meeting with the future students of this school were never meant to be. I urge you, Godric, to reconsider what exactly you are doing."

The Scottish voice belonged to none other than Rowena Ravenclaw, her words clearly permeating through the rather thick mist of the Great Hall. Her features were very pronounced, he noted, and while beautiful with her black hair twisted in intricate braids she appeared rigid and austere-looking; her mind full of scruples, no doubt. Though her astuteness was renown in the many accounts the Doctor had read of her, it seemed as if intellect rolled from her lips effortlessly with every word she spoke. She was almost as good as him.

Godric objected, "I tell you I have thought about it. There is a possibility this meeting was never meant to be, but it has occurred whether any of us like or not and we cannot change the circumstance that has been given. Therefore, I say, why not learn a little about how our legacy has progressed?"

The intimidating female founder scoffed skeptically in response, storming out of the great expanse of a room.

"Forgive me, Professor Smith and Misters Fred and George. I will attempt to appease my friend, so I am afraid I must excuse myself presently," Helga Hufflepuff mentioned before heading out the doors herself.

"I suppose everything is in order? Good, good. I shall expect you here within half an hour's time, Professor Smith, according to our arrangement. Now Salazar, would you mind sparring with me? It has not been long since I have picked up my blade; however—" the other founder babbled with his colleague until their conversation no longer reached the Doctor's ears as they traveled farther and farther down a corridor together.

The teacher sat himself down on one of the benches nearby, casting his head downwards. Of course, while he protested physical violence unless absolutely necessary he was quite experienced in the field of sword fighting, having partaken in a few himself in the direst of circumstances. Godric Gryffindor appeared to be more insistent and stubborn than the biased, god-like portrayal provided of him by historians. There was no getting out of this one. That surprisingly was not his greatest concern at the moment. The challenge of steel upon steel could be considered foreboding by most; but the single, merciless, stinging blow delivered by the one and only Donna Noble remained etched in his mind as one of the most painful experiences he had ever endured. The Doctor was not looking forward to that upcoming slap.

"Professor Smith?" George Weasley asked tentatively continuing, "We're really sorr—"

But the Time Lord did not let them to finish their apology. Instead, as his gaze had diverted towards his converse, he allowed his thoughts to scurry from his brain and into the open through speech which often happened, he realized upon pondering about the subject.

"These… were my favorite pair of shoes," he remarked suddenly without warning.

"_What_?" both the twins responded simultaneously in bewilderment.

"Well, the TARDIS will always have an extra pair, but I have to admit it really is dreadful when you lose a pair of shoes. These ones got soaked on the way here; they're kind of ruined. Did I ever mention I lost a pair of shoes on the moon once? I didn't get them back. It was a busy day."

Fred confessed, "But Professor Smith, the duel, it's our entire fault. If we hadn't wandered off—"

"Yes," he interrupted once more, "you shouldn't have wandered off. That's what I always tell them, and what do they do? Go off on their own, confident they can handle anything the universe can fling at them, and what happens? I end up cleaning up the mess they've caused and defending them against any dangers lying in their wake. Sorry. You two shouldn't have to listen to the ramblings of a daft man. As for the duel, you are a bit right about that. I mean, technically speaking, I should give you a whole month's worth of detentions for the trouble you've caused me."

The twins sighed with an air of defeat before the Doctor added, "But I'm not going to."

"Really? Professor, not that we're complaining about it, but why?"

"Why should I punish you for wishing to explore? What I'm more irritated about is the fact that you're not even in my class, yet when I gave you specific instructions, you waltzed right out of there not even caring about the consequences. I'm not exactly one for listening, but there are times to listen and there are times to act. I hope one day, when you grow older, you'll understand that. Now, we need to get back to the TARDIS before I scare Donna out of her wits by my disappearance," he lectured rising from the bench.

The two pranksters and the eccentric professor journeyed towards his strange blue box, all the while joking and making clever quips in order to ease their nerves about the fate of the time traveler. After all, whether he would admit it or not, he was just as much as a kid as they were.

OoO

A one Donna Noble found herself treading back and forth across the floor grating worriedly, the heels of her boots clicking on the metal. Of course, _he_ had to go in there all alone, didn't he? The stubborn git. That ego of his, she had resolved, would be the death of him. The fifth years, just as bored and aggravated as she, separated themselves into different sections around the console room chatting with their friends.

The temptation to open the door almost lured her into doing so; it being so strong. It was instinctual, what she had always done whenever her idiot decided that he was some almighty god who could face anything. The Doctor was brilliant. Really. Just not that brilliant. And definitely not as brilliant as he could be with his Donna Noble. That's what she always told herself, anyway.

At long last, the wooden door swung inwards, in stepping the Doctor and those two rather charming, meddling twins.

"What took you so bloody long? Honestly, they couldn't have been that hard to find," she complained.

Spaceman stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers, refusing to make any eye contact with her whatsoever.

"I know that look. Don't try to hide it from me, it's not working. What did you do this time?"

"You see that's a _really_ funny story Donna," he chuckled nervously.

"Humor me."

The Martian started, "Donna, you know when something happens unexpectedly and things escalate so fast that you can't control what happens—"

"Alright," she interrupted, "He's gonna go on for another ten minutes before I find out what really happened over there. So you two, Fred and George, right? You're gonna tell me what exactly he's gotten himself into."

"Just to preface this Miss Noble, this really isn't Professor Smith's fault. When Fred and I got into Hogwarts castle, stuff got complicated. Things led to another and… Godric Gryffindor has challenged Professor Smith up to a sword fight and insists that he can't refuse."

The temp inhaled a sharp intake of breath at hearing the last sentence, and wandered over to where the Doctor stood. His hand had retreated to the back of his head, ruffling his hair anxiously; while a bashful, timid grin spread across his features; his sly way of begging for forgiveness. She did not hesitate in releasing the fury-filled slap.

"I should've known, shouldn't I? This isn't like the first time this has happened!" Donna yelled.

He argued, "Look, Donna, this isn't as bad as it seems."

"_Really_? Last time I let you go off on your own you unintentionally seduced a lonely alcoholic who then proceeded to snog you! And now you got yourself involved in a bloody sword fight! I bet you can't even lift a sword; you're as thin as twig! I'm starting to think I should keep you on a leash!"

"Donna, could give me a little more credit? I'm just as unhappy about this as you are! It's not like I have that much a choice in the matter!" her friend retorted.

She reasoned, "Yeah, you do. You're always running away from stuff, why not this then? We have a time machine! We can just, I don't know, _leave_?"

Donna had fully expected the Doctor to dash up to the console, congratulate her on her brilliance even though she did nothing to deserve such praise (as he always did for whatever reason), and pilot them out of here. Instead, a Slytherin student rose from his place on the floor, Blaise Zabini she believed it was, with a cocky smirk broadcasted across his face.

"Professor Smith, are you honestly going to surpass the chance to defeat one of the most famous swordsmen of all time? And Godric Gryffindor, no less? Do a good Slytherin proud. Beat him."

"Well, I don't—"

"Come on, Professor Smith! We could even get a chance to meet the founders. And wasn't that the whole point of this trip? To get an educational experience?" Another girl asked cunningly.

The teacher reluctantly agreed, "I suppose so?"

Soon rallying cries of "Professor Smith!" resonated off the walls of the TARDIS uttered by at least twenty students; their chanting a monotonous tactic to persuade their professor into accepting the duel. Unfortunately, it proved to be rather effective on her friend. His eyes darted around the console room in an attempt to focus on anything else other than the voices of his students, whom persisted upon pounding his name into both his and her eardrums.

"Alright, alright! I'll spar with Godric Gryffindor!" he finally announced.

"Oh. _No_. Honestly, are you really going to listen to a bunch of fifteen year old kids you've known for a week or your best mate?"

There was a pause.

"_Well_—" the Doctor began in a high voice.

"Fine!" She interjected fuming with rage, "Get yourself killed, see if Donna Noble cares! I don't know, ever thought about that fact you're the only one who can pilot us out of here?!"

Her complaints however were drowned out by an onrush of students cheering for their teacher; excited, idle chatter settling within the time machine. Of course, how had she not expected this to be the outcome? Donna Noble could fly up to the moon and back (without the help the TARDIS thank you very much) and receive a light pat on the shoulder from the Doctor in return. Yet the demands of children he simply possessed an incapability to defy; instead bending over backwards to their every whim. And the ginger temp's opinion would lie forever unnoticed by the Time Lord's ears no matter what impossible feat she accomplished. She truly believed those alien ears of his specifically blocked out what they wished not to hear at times.

"Alright you dunce, are we going to get this over with or what?"

OoO

And so, after a search for two remarkably meddlesome twins who weren't even enrolled in his class and a proposition suggested by an incredibly boisterous, arrogant man the Doctor found himself standing in front of one of the most acclaimed swordsmen in history with his hand grasping the grip of a blade provided to him, about to face his opponent in an entirely pointless sword fight. If Rose Tyler could see him now.

The fifth years who had gathered to observe the match sat at the benches conveniently arranged at the sides of the Great Hall. The three remaining founders seated themselves at the head table. Helga Hufflepuff busied herself with fiddling her fingers, deciding that to be the best distraction from the upcoming duel. Salazar Slytherin, if he felt any emotions about this contest, did not display them; his face maintaining a blank slate. Rowena Ravenclaw glowered at the back of Godric Gryffindor's head and the Time Lord pitied his challenger's obliviousness to her obvious displeasure directed at him.

With nods from both rivals' heads the fight began, Godric charging at him with a swift move. The Doctor however had anticipated this approach just by judging his character, and speedily countered the attack by parrying it with his own sword. For a single moment where both weapons clashed together he noted the ruby pommel and the complex, silver engraved designs on the Sword of Gryffindor. It must have required unparalleled effort on the goblins' part to craft such a magnificent piece.

Quickly that second of marveling ended as the blade retreated from his own, attempting to strike again. Once more, he deflected it. Soon the duel became nothing more than a series of hits and misses on Godric Gryffindor's part while he rebounded all tries the founder employed into injuring him. This incarnation of him seemed rather skilled and familiar with a sword more so than any of his other ones, continually keeping up with a highly trained swordsman. After fifteen minutes the two duelists still prevailed in holding their own, one playing offense and one playing defense. Sweat dripped profusely from Godric Gryffindor's face while the Doctor could barely be considered damp. Both of them recognized this had been prolonged far enough.

The professor noticed that the founder appeared to favor his right leg, constantly avoiding any strenuous lengths on his left. Undoubtedly an old battle injury, but it could prove advantageous for him and could even possibly win him the fight. Using all the medical knowledge racked up in his vast exceptional brain of his, the injury should stem from his hip. Therefore, a dull stroke should render him to a temporary state of pain, but it would end all of this.

"Do you expect… to win this, Professor Smith?" Godric panted in between labored breaths.

"Not exactly," was the blunt reply.

"What…is that supposed to mean? What are…you even doing?"

He answered, "Stalling you."

As the Sword of Gryffindor was raised, the Doctor ducked the blade and knocked the flat side of his own against his adversary's hip, as planned. Godric Gryffindor's legs collapsed out from under him, sword clattering to the floor, and he gripped the old battle wound in order to ease the fresh pain erupting from it.

Only silence occupied the room.

Within seconds though, cheers penetrated through the awkward stillness, his students shouting his name in glee. The Slytherins were the first to approach him and most with the exceptions of Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Crabbe enthusiastically congratulated him on his victory. Unfortunately, he knew the house all too well and it would be a foolish wile to believe that they were actually worried about his wellbeing. Instead, their hate of their enemy house and founder fueled them into wanting him to participate in this duel, and with his success this provided an open opportunity to mock the Gryffindors that their leader had fallen to their history professor. He had to admit, they certainly owned cunning minds.

What he did not expect was for Donna run straight for him, and envelop him in a tight embrace.

"You did it. You _actually_ did it. I can't believe it; that was amazing! I thought you were going to die out there!" she gushed.

He remarked wryly, "I'm glad you have the _greatest_ confidence in my abilities, Donna."

Godric Gryffindor finally rose from where he knelt on the floor, still clutching at his hip, staggering upwards with the help of the Doctor.

"Easy there. I'm so sorry for that," the time traveler apologized.

"It was a fair fight, my friend. I can now see that Hogwarts has been entrusted in intelligent and caring hands. I am very fortunate you did not strike me with the tip of your sword."

"There! Your sick trial is over and done with. I do not see how physical combat solidifies your opinion about his worth," Rowena Ravenclaw snapped and continued, "And I believe that Professor Smith and his class' departure has been delayed far enough, with all due respect. We've meddled with the laws of nature long enough, Godric."

"Yes, I think it is time we part ways. It's been an honor meeting all of you, really, and I am sure my students agree entirely. You are all fantastic in intelligence and shrewdness and bravery and loyalty; the characteristics of this school, the very foundation of it! Now class, look upon this as lesson within itself; without this collaboration you wouldn't have received that letter that changed your life eternally. And it's all thanks to these gifted, infamous witches and wizards whose ideals shifted Wizarding Society forever."

He turned to usher his students out the Great Hall doors having recapped the lesson he intended to teach, but a finger tapped his shoulder. Spinning about on his heels, Rowena Ravenclaw stood in front of him with a smile gracing her lips.

"Professor Smith, perhaps this meeting was never meant to be, but I do hope this is not our final farewell."

"Well, I might pop back here. You never know," he admitted.

"Know this. It is not easy to win my affections," she confessed while extending her hand towards him adding, "But you have succeeded in doing so."

The Doctor realized that on Earth in the Middle Ages the standard custom for when a lady extends her hand is for whomever she extends it to is supposed to kiss it. Naturally, not wanting to offend her by refusing, he gently placed his lips upon the back of her hand.

"Nor is it for mine, Lady Ravenclaw," the professor responded sincerely.

With a loud cough articulated by the temp from Chiswick she mentioned, "Yeah, great. I think we're missing the point of _leaving_."

"Right!" He agreed whilst his cheeks blushed crimson, "Going now. It's been a pleasure."

The alien did not hesitate in guiding his class out the Great Hall this time, a feeling of solace gratifying him once the doors shut behind him; along with all the troubles that had been procured today. However that moment ended as soon as it came; washed out by the whispers and gossip about the events of that class session, all the chatter including him some way or another, forcing his ego to shrink one size.

"You know, I think that was your best lesson yet," Donna murmured into his ear.

"Really?" He inquired with amusement.

She lectured, "Don't let it get to your head. You still got your work cut out for you, Spaceman. Oi, Malfoy! If you don't stop that 'mudblood' nonsense to Miss Granger how would you like to wash the kitchen floors with the house-elves?"

The Doctor grinned at the new spectacle presented, his fiery ginger extinguishing the flames of the situation with that sure-fire attitude of hers. For the rest of the trip back to his beloved blue box, his selective hearing only remained focused on Donna Noble's, the rest of the rumors dying out more easily. His brilliant Donna Noble, taking charge. And this compensated for his slightly broken ego tenfold.

OoO

Harry Potter stumbled out of the TARDIS into classroom 4f, stunned at the happenings of what had _seemed_ hours and what _had been_ hours but upon arriving in his version of Hogwarts only _an hour_ had passed. These puzzling concepts and misconceptions of time wracked his brain more so than two years ago when the time turner had shifted his reality. Now, Professor Smith had tainted with multiple realities, including those of the past. Hermione appeared to be just as shocked, if not more so, mouth opening and closing like that of fish, dumbfounded.

Faintly, he heard the clinking of coins dropping into someone's hand and upon looking, that someone was Seamus Finnigan gleaming at the many galleons in his palms.

"This isn't fair. _He _kissed _her_, not the other way around. And it was her hand! How does that even count?" George Weasley complained bitterly.

"Doesn't matter, Weasley. I bet you that Rowena Ravenclaw and the professor would kiss, doesn't matter how they did it. This is the second one! I am going to make _so much_ money off this guy!"

Fred questioned craftily, "What do you mean the _second_ one?"

"I can't believe you have to miss the Quidditch tryouts, mate," Ron said.

Harry felt as though he had been socked by a guttural, invisible blow to his gut. Detention with Umbridge had completely slipped his mind with the chaotic class he had just experienced, along with any possible explanations or excuses that could ease Angelina Johnson's temper.

"I might not even get on the Quidditch team this year, Ron," he confessed truthfully to his best friend.

The bell clanged to announce for classes to switch, and the fifth years picked up their supplies and filed out the door.

"Monday is the review on the ancient sorcerers and sorceresses! Don't forget!" Professor Smith called out the door.

"We'll see you Monday then, Professor Smith!" the twins shouted from the corridor.

"No, you won't! You two will actually be attending whatever class it is you have, not mine!"

Harry made for the exit as well, until the teacher put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Professor Smith?"

"No. Well yes there is, but I'm here to fix that. Donna and I couldn't help overhearing your predicament. About Quidditch tryouts."

"But professor, with all due respect, what could you do to fix that?" the boy inquired.

"Harry, remember when I took you to your trial and I got you _on_ _time_? I have a _time machine_! I can take you anywhere and anywhen, even—the Quidditch pitch."

Harry gaped at his teacher. "Professor, I… I don't know what to say."

"Listen, are we going to watch you fly a broomstick or what?" Donna cried out impatiently yet he detected a nice tone in her voice from inside the TARDIS.

The teenager scurried in through the wooden doors, his golden opportunity sealed, and smiled as the strange noise he had grown accustomed with started once more. Seven hours, thirty eight lines, three malicious grins from the toad, and one torture inflicting quill later Harry Potter would smile out the window at his counterpart breezing through the air with the Snitch in hand; briefly forgetting the burning, spiteful words etched within the crevices of his skin that mocked his pain, his perseverance, and his beliefs. For one shining moment, he had gained a victory over the professor that wished him agony.

**YES! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry, it's taken a long while for me to crank this out, and I have overcome my overwhelming writer's block! **

**I know some you were expecting his hand to be cut off or something disastrous to happen during the duel and I contemplated doing something like that (not cutting off his hand cause that would force him to regenerate) but as I starting writing that it got way too long and way out of hand, so I cut it out. After all, the Doctor has to be a boss sometimes. If you're wondering why Circe and Rowena Ravenclaw kissed the Doctor, it's kind of a running gag that in the show almost all the women in history fall for the Doctor. Remember Queen Elizabeth II, Madame de Pompadour, Nefertiti, Marilyn Monroe? (Etc., etc.) He's like the unintentional womanizer. **

**With the founders' descriptions, I'm sorry if they're not entirely accurate. They are a ton of different reports and entries that are conflicting about their actual appearances, so I just chose a few randomly and stuck with it.**

**Next chapter is what I like to call Hogwarts Life! That means no time travel, but I promise you that it won't be lame. Chapter Nine will revolve around how the Doctor and Donna change the atmosphere of Hogwarts mostly, including the search for the missing pair of pink converse…**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I worked really hard on it for all you lovely people, and please review! **


End file.
